Spirit Winter
by Rei-Mornie
Summary: Kagome finds out she has a Spirit Guardian who is a miko protector; her protector. InuYasha gets jealous like mad and the fur begins to fly! Kagome changes; alot. The First Spirit meets Sesshomaru, and tells him to do something..Told him?
1. Spirit what?

Me: Hey ya'll! This is my first fic for InuYasha, so please go easy on us! (referring to an OC in my story)

Kino: yeah, or she'll have to go back to Stony Brook. laughs menacingly

Me: HEY! That is confidential! I'll take your Goldfish crackers if you don't cut it out! (A/N: don't own 'em, just love 'em)

Kino: Meep! sulks in a corner, but still munching on Goldfish, and humming, 'I love fishes cuz their so delicious!'

Me: Well, the sum-up on this fic is that Kagome finds something very important, and very secret, about the priestess ways. Unfortunately for her, the gift came in a bad wrapper, and sent loads of issues her way. Sooo, here it is!

The miko breathed deeply, and exhaled, as she stood at the bottom of the BoneEater's well. Her breath quickly turned into a mist and disappeared. Winter finally came.

Upon realization she smiled. She'd seen the feudal era in the snow before, but only for a short time, because she was injured and became sick, so InuYasha had to bring her home.

Kagome started to climb out, and when she reached the top she gasped. Snow covered everything. The leaf-less trees were covered with it, and the ground had blankets of the white stuff all over.

She was glad she brought her snowboard, which was strapped to her backpack, because it had been snowing in her own time, as well. "Wow…" she muttered, "It's so pretty." she climbed over the well's top, and adjusted her black overcoat. It was definitely old and worn, but it suited her just fine; and it did it's job. It had a big hood, and it was warm and protected her whole body from the cold.

Kagome took a step forward and she immediately fell to her knees. "Ah! Oh…better watch it. The snow's really deep." She stood up again, and pulled her booted-foot out, and walked, more carefully, towards the village. As she walked, she wondered why InuYasha hadn't come to get her. 'Where is he?'

When she finally got to the village she saw how deserted it looked. But she wasn't alarmed. There was smoke coming from the smoke holes on the hut's roofs. She ran, or rather trudged, through the snow to Kaede's and lifted the fur covered door. After stomping on the mat to rid her shoes of the snow, she walked in, letting the fur covering flap back down again.

"Hey, Kaede." she said, as she saw the old priestess mixing herbs for one of the villagers.

"Hello, Kagome. How are ye doing this cold day?" the old miko said, looking up from her work to say hello.

"You mean beautiful, cold day." the young miko said, cheerfully. The old woman laughed lightly as Kagome continued, "I'm fine. Have you seen---

They heard a commotion from outside and watched as Sango came storming in, followed by Miroku, with a searing, red handprint on his face. He was smiling like an idiot. "Ah, lady Sango. I wish you would understand how I feel about you."

The demon exterminator rounded on him. "Not **feel** about me," she said with gritted teeth, and blazing eyes, "About my BUTT!"

Kagome was trying not to laugh, when Shippou jumped onto her shoulder. "He just won't get it." she said.

"I think he did." said Shippou with a smirk.

"Shippou!"

"Gomen." he said, not necessarily heartfelt.

Kagome shook her head, and asked, "Has anyone seen InuYasha?"

Sango turned to her and said, "He left a while ago; looked like he was in a hurry. I thought he was going to get you?"

"Haven't seen him." the miko replied. "Well, I'll go look for the baka." she said, as she pulled on her gloves.

"Alright. But hurry up. It's getting late, and it looks like it'll snow." said Sango.

"Will do."

Shippou jumped from Kagome's shoulder and hopped around on the floor, saying, "Can I come? Can I come? Can I come?!"

"Sorry, Shippou. It would be faster if I went to find him, groan and when I get back I'll give you a candy cane."

The kitsune stopped his groaning and said, "Alright, but you have to give me a piece of that candy crane stuff. It even sounds good."

"Candy cane, Shippou…here." Kagome handed him the piece then said, "See you guys in a little bit." Then she turned and left, taking her snowboard with her.

Kagome maneuvered her snowboard, with practiced skill, around the trees and over small boulders. 'He must be at the Bo-Shiboku.' she thought.

When she got to the huge tree, she allowed her board to stop itself, and looked up. She didn't see any red, but she still yelled, "InuYasha? Hey! Are you up there? If you are, and you think you won't answer, I'll say the 'word'." she threatened. Nothing.

"Fine…SIT!" her voice rang out and echoed across the clearing, and then silence. InuYasha's usual, muffled, slur of curses were not heard. 'Where is he?'

"Maybe I should just head back?" she said to herself softly. She was worried about him. First he didn't come to get her, and now he wasn't at his tree. 'Where are you?' she thought again. She didn't want to think about the negative thoughts, but they came anyway.

Is he hurt? Is he dead? Or worse, did Kikyo take him to hell?

Kikyo.

That was enough to make Kagome feel the hairs on the nape of her neck stick up, and send chills through her spine. She shuddered, and turned her head towards the setting sun. 'I've got to find him…'

She was jarred form her thoughts when she heard someone, or something, crashing through the surrounding forest. 'InuYasha?' she thought. Before she could do anything, a huge wolf-like creature flew out of the trees, and with out missing a beat, ran right for her.

"Oh Kami!"

It had huge black ears, piercing icy blue eyes, and it was covered in thick, bluish fur. It had thin, diamond shaped tattoos on it's forehead, and next to each eye. On it's legs and covering it's paws was, what looked like, ripped-up, silk gloves, which flew around with the beast's speed. She had definitely never seen such a beast, even in all of their travels. It's strangest attributes, she noticed, were two, very long, snake-like things coming off it's shoulder blades. They could have been called wings, by the position they were in, but they were not wide enough to bare the beast in the air.

Kagome nearly lost it as she saw the huge paws, with five inch, black claws born on them, flowing in a graceful, deadly rhythm, towards her. It's speed made the creature a near blur.

She, again, had no time to react, for the creature caught her by the waist, and took off with her snug in it's jaws. "Ahh!" She put her hands around the wolf creature's upper and lower jaws, and tried desperately to free herself, but with no avail.

"Put-me-DOWN!" she managed to yell out. Had she been a bystander, she would have noticed she was in no immediate harm, for the beast was only carrying her, not crushing her. But she was not a bystander, so she did what her human instincts told her. Panic.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted, as her snowboard flew off the foot that keep it connected to her.

"Let-GO!" as she screamed this, her right hand glowed blue, and a long, thin, sword-like energy appeared in her palm. She didn't take the time to wonder why it happened, just sliced at the beast's face, causing it to drop her.

She took her chance and tried to run, but the wolf-creature caught her entire right arm, fairly gently, and kept her from escaping. She quickly pulled her arm out, but as she did so, the razor sharp teeth which held her, slit her wrist, leaving a jagged, not so small, mess. She cared not, however, and tried to run again.

Just as the creature was about to grab her coat, the crashing of branches came from behind. "Kagome!" InuYasha leapt over the creature and landed between it and the bleeding miko. He wasted no time in slashing at the wolf's face, causing it to back up after the near hit. It let out an angry growl and backed up.

"Baka!" it shouted, in an, obviously, male voice.

"Whoa! It talks?!" exclaimed Kagome, as she clutched her wrist.

"Give her back! I have to take her to our "Temple" before **it **happens!" the wolf beast yelled.

InuYasha was seething.

"You stay away from her, Kino, or I'll ripe your throat out!"

"So protective, InuYasha. Too bad you don't put her in such a high place in your heart as you do for a pile of ash and clay." The wolf raised his head, and smirked.

"Shut up." growled the hanyou.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome, tilting slightly.

The wolf creature, or Kino, turned his gaze on her. "Kaede didn't tell you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm your Spirit Guardian." Kino said casually.

InuYasha growled, preventing anymore conversation. "Enough." He cracked his fingers, and took an attacking stance.

"You still hate me because I was Kikyo's Guardian?" Kino said this as more of a statement.

The hanyou growled again. "You attacked Kagome! That's not exactly protecting her!"

"Not so! I was merely taking her to our "Temple" but she overreact---

"I am…officially…lost…" Kagome seemed to fall asleep on her feet, and she fell into the snow. InuYasha turned to see her fall.

"Kagome!" he cried, as he picked her up. "Hey! What's wrong?!"

The Spirit-wolf sighed, and took a step forward, but her halted suddenly. One of his black ears twitched, and he became alarmed. "InuYasha." he said.

"Kagome…she's bleeding!" the hanyou exclaimed, as he saw her mangled wrist. He ripped part of his inner haori, and wrapped the miko's injury tightly.

"Give her to me!" shouted the Spirit-wolf urgently. Not waiting for the half-demon, he used the snake-like, silk things on his back, and picked Kagome up gently, but quickly, then set her on his back.

InuYasha shouted a slew of curses. "Hey! Give her---

Kino turned on the hanyou, and said, "You want her to die? She will if you don't let me take her to our Guardian "Temple". They will take care of her, and besides. My superiors need to help fix the problem."

"What problem?! Her wrist."

"It's about Kagome, not her wrist. I can't tell you more than that. Now, I have to go."

InuYasha "feh'd", but he said. "But I'm coming."

"No. Go get Kaede." Kino turned to leave, but her was blocked by the hanyou.

"No."

"Move it, half-breed! Go get the old priestess! NOW!" as he finished his sentence, a strange, visible wind surrounded the Spirit-wolf. Out of the wind came huge, silver-blue wings, which looked, and were, very strong and they seemed made of silk. They were ripped, and the flowing silk billowed behind the Guardian.

Kino did not wait for InuYasha to move, but he leaped into the snowy air, and headed north, leaving a seething, but for now, obedient hanyou. The half-demon growled low, and ran his fastest to get Kaede.

Kino flew his own fasted to the Spirit Guardian Temple, while Kagome's wrist was steadily bleeding out her life-blood. 'Hang on…You need to trust me, or you'll end up like Kikyo.' thought the Spirit-wolf.

Just as he made it over the worst of the mountain's forests, the "Temple", appeared in the last of the evening light. It was not exactly a temple; it more like a large estate; a collection of large and small jinja's and biru's. It was made with magic, and was built to blend with the trees and it's surroundings. A river ran through the "Temple", being the lifeline of the Guardian House.

Kino landed in front of the Healer's biru, and wasted no time in running inside. "Nami! She's hurt!" he shouted, just as Kagome fell from his back. "Kso!" he cursed. "Nami, we need you now!"

"Coming, Kino!" a woman with gray wolf ears, came through an open shouji, on the opposite side of the room. She wore complicated robes, and walked in a very graceful, almost wolf-like way.

"Let me see…" she stopped speaking and starred at the miko lying on the floor; Kagome was deathly pale. "Tell me that's not…not Kikyo? She's dead."

"No. This is Kagome. My new Kaisha."

"I was unaware that you were assigned a new Kaisha…my…She does look like Kikyo, does she not?"

Kino sighed, frustrated, and said, "She is bleeding to death, Nami. Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course." said the wolf-eared woman. Taking on the healer role, again, she knelt, and inspected Kagome's wounds. "Her vitals are dropping, and fast. Quickly! Bring her in here."

InuYasha was clearly distressed; and out of place. He sat, eerily, in a huge, snow covered, bonsai tree near the Healer's biru. The tree was definitely grown around magic, due to it's height.

He had gotten to the "Temple" hours earlier, with Kaede, who went directly into the Healer's biru. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou had gotten there soon after.

InuYasha was staring ahead at the biru doors, when he felt something behind him. He turned to se icy blue eyes staring into his. "AHHH!" He fell to a lower branch and shouted up, "Kino! You baka! Are you trying to scare the crap out of…" The hanyou's voice stopped abruptly as he looked at Kino.

The Spirit Guardian was not in his Spirit-wolf form, but the half-demon would never mistake him for anyone else. Kino had a body nearly identical to InuYasha's, but wore ripped-up silk gloves, a white haori with the sleeves rolled up, even though it was freezing outside, and he also wore baggy pants. At the moment, his face was unreadable. It was handsome, as well. The thin, diamond shaped marks on his forehead and next to each eye, made him look fairly dangerous.

To say InuYasha was surprised, would have been the understatement of the year; he'd never seen the Spirit Guardian's other form before; only the Spirit-wolf. Kino was squatting, much like the hanyou, himself, would. He was peering down at InuYasha, calmly.

"I've got something to tell you." said Kino, solemnly. The hidden emotions in his icy eyes were very questionable.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." answered InuYasha, quickly recovering from his surprise.

"Well, it's not exactly bad either." replied the Spirit Guardian.

"And I'm gonna hear it whether it want to or not. And it'll probably get me mad, so it might as well be you I hit." growled InuYasha.

"Haven't lost the attitude I see… I'd be lying to say I'm glad to hear it." retorted Kino, with his usual smirk.

"Come on, spit it out. I gotta check on Kagome."

"Fine. I'll keep it as blunt as possible for your slow-working brain." he received a "feh", but keep going. "The simple truth is that Kagome now has some…Guardian energy flowing through her veins, which as far as we can figure has turned her into a…um…well, a hanyou-like form…with Spirit Guardian attributes." Silence. Then…

"…W-WHAT!"

Me: Oooo! Cliffie!

Kino: Biznitch! You have to detail **everything** don't you?

Me: …pokes index fingers together

Kino: Little Biznitch…What about those "silk snake-like things"…oh yeah. Hey, all you readers, we got a genius here…

Me: brightens, not sensing the sarcasm Well, I didn't know if there were any episodes where it's winter, so I did what I could. If there are review and tell me about them, k? See you guys next time! Tell me if you like it so far! In the next chapter, Inu will see Kagome's new form. AHH! pff…Like this kind of plot hasn't been used yet…Oh well. Review ya'll! :D

Japanese translation

gomen- sorry

baka- idiot

kaisha- company (in this fic. means a chosen of the Spirit Guardian (their charge)

shouji- sliding screen, or wall

jinja- shrine

biru- building

kso- shit

Japanese names

Nami- Wave


	2. Kagome?

Me: Oh! (tear falls) you actually read it! EEEEE!!!!!

Kino: NOOOO!!!! Now she'll keep writing, and I'll be trapped here! You traitors!

Me: (dancing around) Thank you! Gomen! Eeeeyaaahh!!!

Kino: (crawls into his corner and eats his Goldfish) At least some things never change…

Me: You know? They made red and green Goldfish for the Christmas season.

Kino: … --…My life is officially over…

Me: Cheer up, Kino! They actually like you! Anyway, thanks bunches! and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. On with the fic! groan is heard Get out there Kino, InuYasha's mad! Hehe… glad I'm not you…AHHHH!!! runs from Kino's teeth and claws

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha so don't sue.

"WHAT!" InuYasha roared.

"I don't know the specifics, or why, but the power of the Spirit Guardians has gotten into her bloodstream. My Superiors are working on it as we speak." said Kino, casually.

"Let me get this straight," growled InuYasha, in a dangerously low tone. "Kagome's got Spirit blood in her, because of a freak accident likely caused by YOU!?"

"Left out the details, but yes." said Kino, as he crossed his arms, with a perturbed expression on his face.

"Is she okay?" asked the hanyou, quietly.

"She's fine, and conscious. The bit of Spirit tetsu-eki has made her tired and her appearance has…altered. But on lighter news, I have to tell you I'm proud of her." said Kino, trying to lighten the mood.

"What the hell is **wrong **with you!" shouted InuYasha as he jumped onto the same branch as the Spirit Guardian sat on.

"Her miko power is very, very strong. I've seen first-hand just how powerful she is. I think she has finally out-powered Kikyo. She used a completely new technique, though I'm sure she didn't have any control over it. I've never seen anything like it. But one thing's for sure, her power is no longer second to Kikyo's."

"What?" said InuYasha, very quietly, so that Kino had to lean forward to hear him."

"Yes. She can hold her own, but Nami, our healer, says she may never use a bow again, thanks to her wrist. Which, I hate to say, is all my fault." Kino ran a clawed hand through his short, dark blue hair, and scratched one of his wolf ears. "Nami says Kagome's wrist may never have it's original strength again, which won't allow her pull back a bow string."

InuYasha was silent, but soon said, "You said her appearance has altered? What does that mean exactly?"

"I can't explain it to you… just come and see her." said Kino, carefully.

Kagome was sitting up on her bed which was in someone's ie. She had been told by Kino that it was another Spirit Guardian's home, a healing ie but she wasn't exactly thinking about it.

'How did it happen?' she kept asking herself, as she stared at her claw-like nails. Her mangled wrist had stopped bleeding long ago, and had been wrapped up. As she gazed at her nails, she decided to cover them with the long sleeves of the white haori-like shirt she wore.

"Alright. According to Kino I'm at the Spirit Guardian temple, which is not really a temple, and I look like a hanyou…how did it---

Her ear twitched. It…twitched! She knew she had inu-like ears,, but she was not going to feel them. It would just confirm that she was not normal anymore.

'Wait…There was a…noise outside the room. That was Kino, but…who is the other…It's InuYasha!'

The shouji slide open to reveal the half-demon and Kino. "Ka-Kagome?" blurted InuYasha.

It was true. It wasn't some sick joke. She really did look Inu-demon. Her hair hadn't changed much, except for the length, which was to her waist, and blue highlights in the ebony locks. She had black ears, which were as large as Kino's, and they had white tips.

He couldn't see her hands, but he knew there would no longer be nails on the tips of her fingers. Her face hadn't changed either, except for thin, blue diamond tattoos on her forehead, and beside her eyes; identical to Kino's.

"InuYasha," brought him out of his stupor. He looked up to see Kagome's head turned to the window.

Was she ashamed? Or was she angry? Or more importantly, was she angry at him for not being there?

InuYasha looked over at Kino; the Spirit looked pissed. "What are you doing?" he hissed in a whisper. "Didn't I say she needs comfort?" He pointed a clawed finger in Kagome's direction, and continued. "Get your butt over there!" When InuYasha did nothing, the Spirit Guardian growled, and walked over to the miko.

InuYasha couldn't hear what was being said, but he watched as Kino gave her shoulders an encouraging squeeze, and then pat her head, which in return, got him a weak smile from the miko.

"Get some sleep. I've got to talk to my Superiors." Kino stood, and walked to the shouji, and turned to a seething InuYasha. "You filthy---

"Shut up, half-breed. Look. Get your ass over there, and comfort her. And you can get rid of that jealousy right now. I have my own love interest, and I'm not about to fall for my Kaisha…I've been in this business too long for that." He grinned, and said, "Maybe you'll treat her a little better now that she can relate to your situation." and Kino Closed the shouji, cutting off InuYasha's retort.

The hanyou turned back to the miko, and said softly, "Kagome?"

She turned and he could see the tears threatening there way out of her eyes. "Hey. Sorry I worried everyone…" she said cheerfully. "So…where were you? I went out to find you but you weren't at the Bo-Shinboku."

He had expected this. He didn't want to say, but Kagome patted the spot across from her. "Si-- uh, take a seat." she said, correcting herself. InuYasha gave a weak smile, then walked over and sat next to her.

"So?"

"I was…um…I smelled…" he stopped dreading to say it.

"Come on, InuYasha. I won't be mad." she said, but she already dreaded the answer.

He sighed and said, "You asked…I smelled…Kikyo." Silence. Then…

"Oh. Of course…I-I think I need some air, so, um…yeah." she pulled back the blanket and attempted to stand, but she immediately fell forward.

InuYasha was up in a flash and he caught her before she hit the tatami floors, then sunk to his knees, as he held her close. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "Forgive me…please."

Kagome was still as she heard his apologies, but it was the last straw. There was a fine line between love hurts and love kills; she was dead.

"InuYasha." she pulled away from him and looked away, not daring to look him in the eyes, lest she give herself away. "I can't keep doing this. I-I love you. You're my best friend, but you hurt me too much…I want to forgive you, and I have. But I can't keep hiding my pain. I'm not as strong as you. I can't take emotional blows like you…I can't get back up and face the next one.

"I wish I could…I'm sorry. But enough is enough…I really do need that air now, so let me go." Let go of my heart.

InuYasha made a determined face and held her close. "No."

"Inu--

"Kagome, listen to the whole story. Kikyo tried to take me to hell again…I'm still held by my oath to go with her when this is all over. I told her no, and she said it was your fault I wasn't leaving with her, so she vowed to take the rest of your soul again."

"Why are you telling me this." her careful hold on her tears broke.

"I told her yes. You are the reason I won't leave."

"W-what?" she gasped.

"I told her I love you." InuYasha moved her back enough to look into her eyes. He started when her saw the silver twisted around the stormy blue irises. "Your eyes…are beautiful, Kagome." he said, before her could stop himself. But he was glad he didn't, because Kagome smiled.

He knew it was right. She in his arms was right. He realized he didn't feel that with Kikyo. "So…no 'sit' for me?" he said, with a slight grin. Kagome laughed and said, "Why? You want one?"

InuYasha smiled, and unsure of himself, slowly moved his lips to hers. Kagome deepened the kiss after a time by moving her head to the side, and he followed her example. InuYasha decided to get daring and he licked her lower lip, asking permission. She obeyed and the kiss sent them reeling, and they soon needed air.

They took deep breaths, and looked into each others eyes. "Wow." muttered Kagome, with a sigh and a light smile. InuYasha was grinning like an idiot.

Their bliss was ended as they heard a crash from outside, and an angry, "HENTAI!" Kagome laughed and said, "Should we help her?"

InuYasha shrugged and said, "Nope. I'd rather be right here…with you." She smiled and snuggled into his chest. "I'm so happy." she sighed, as she drifted off to sleep.

The hanyou smiled and picked her up. He set her on the bed and was making to leave, when she caught his sleeve with a clawed hand. "Stay, InuYasha. Please?"

His eyes grew soft and his smile with them. He got under the blankets with her, and she snuggled into his chest, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Night, Kagome." he said, as he wrapped his arm around her, and fell asleep as well.

Kino Sat outside the window in a bonsai tree, smiling to himself, sadly, as he watched over the sleeping couple. 'Kikyo…I still care about you. You were my favorite Kaisha. But you have to give Kagome her soul back. She needs it more than you…You were meant to die, and stay dead…If you keep stealing souls, I will have to stop you…and don't think I'll go easy.' he thought, bitterly.

Kino sighed, and shut the window. He stood, and in a blast of visible wind, transformed into his large, Spirit-wolf form, then flew off to his Superiors.

Me: Murrf mmrr mu murff.

Kino: Murff?

Me: (Head pops out of fluffy stuff) I said, way too much fluff.

Kino: (head pops out too) I actually cared about Kikyo?

Me: Yes, for the sake of a dramatic plot. Gotta have those twists.

Kino: The traitors already knew I was her Spirit Guardian dimwit…Dur.

Me: I'm going for something, here.

Kino: Yeah, straight back to StonyBrook. (laughs menacingly)

Me: You're mean! WAHHH!!! (Runs off)

Kino: (takes out his Goldfish) I love fishes cuz there sooo delicious! I got Dim-wit! BOOYAH! For the sake of me, please don't review.

Japanese words

shouji- sliding door or wall

ie- house

hentai- pervert

tetsu-eki- blood

Me: If I missed any, please tell me…Please review; it'll torture Kino!


	3. So what happened?

Me: AHHHHHH!!!!! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU! Nothing but nice reviews so-far! EEEYAHHH!!! Sorry Kino, dearest….hehehe

Kino: (wallowing in self-pity) Why? Why, is all I ask? Why do they like this friggin' fic!!!???

Me: They love Kagome and Inu together! And to all of you out there, a reviewer named Mike is a girl, NOT a guy. Just to let you know. And for everyone's info. I HATE, LOATH, DISPISE KIKYO WITH ALL I HAVE IN MY SOUL!!!!…..She's a BIZNITCH, tryin' to take Inu from Kagome every chance she gets!!! DAMN HO!!!.

Kino: (twitch) My ears…My poor, sensitive ears…Wait, what was I rambling about?…Oh yeah, You back-stabbing TRAITORS! She tortures me! She steals the remote!

Me: NO! Don't believe him! He's the one with the claws and teeth! And they hurt!

Kino: Wimp. I only threaten you…besides, you have a key to the damn pantry, which holds my GOLDFISH!!! (eyes turn red, and smoke comes out of his head)

Me: (twirling the key) Calm down…You know? You actually got some apologizes, and if I recall, an offer of Goldfish if you be nice.

Kino:……Really?

Me: Yup…(silence…for once.) Anyways…Thank you my faithful reviewers! You really make me happy!

We will begin to see some of Kino's past in this chapter.

Now, enough of my meaningless rambling. ON WITH THE FIC!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Kagome woke abruptly, from a sound sleep. She had been, in her dream, like a spectator at a soccer game; unnoticed by the players. She had seen Kino in his human-form, lying face down in a puddle of, likely, his own blood, as the rain came down.

'N-no…' he had coked out, 'I wo-won't let my Kaisha become a v-victim of your evil…' Kino stood, with great difficulty, and took a defensive stance. His wounds had healed, but his white robes were soiled with mud, water, and blood. 'Stay away from her, or face my wrath.' he had said.

A shadow was seen, which had gone unnoticed by the dreaming Kagome. The Shadow became, what may have been a man. He was wrapped in bandages, and was hunched and ragged. He smirked, and laughed evilly at Kino. 'I will separate them, Spirit. InuYasha will not stand in my way, and neither will you.' he said, coldly. 'Kikyo will be mine…If she will not come quietly I will kill her, and she will kill him…She will think he betrayed her, and likewise for InuYasha.'

'Shut up. Stay away from her, or I will kill you…I think I will now, just because you are telling me this…why did you?'

'Your charge over Kikyo is over. She is no longer your Kaisha.' the man had said.

'Baka…Why the hell would you think that?'

'You will see.' the man started to disappear.

'Naraku!' growled Kino. Before he could chase after him, a floating, blue ball of flame blocked his path.

'Not now, Arashi!' he said, and tried to move around it, but the blue fire followed the Spirit's move, and stopped him again.

'Hogosha Kino!' As the blue flame spoke in a commanding, female voice. 'Sumi-masen, but you are no longer Kikyo's Mamoru.'

(A/N Mamoru means 'protect' so pretend it means 'protector'…K? Gomen)

'What! But a man named Naraku wants to---

'It has all been told to us from **Him**.' the flame had said. 'We will do nothing. This has been known to happen for centuries…Sumi-masen.' The blue flame disappeared, and left Kino starring into the dark forest…

And that was all Kagome saw. She knew it had all happened; she **felt** it.It made some sense…why wouldn't Kino have been Kikyo's Hogosha, if he was her own now?

She was lost in her musings when she became aware of something holding her by the waist. Kagome looked down, and blushed; InuYasha had his arms wrapped around her, and his head rested between her shoulder and neck. He was breathing deeply, and looked very kawaii. He was also very heavy.

She sighed in frustration and tried to move him. However, he had her waist in a vice-grip; but not so much that it was uncomfortable. How to get up?

An answer came to her so swiftly, that she was sure a light bulb 'poofed' above her head. She lifted her clawed hands to his ears, and rubbed them softly in a circular motion.

A low growl erupted form InuYasha's chest and up to his throat; Kagome realized it was a purr. She knew she was smiling like an idiot, but she didn't care.

Apparently it felt very nice to have your inu-ears rubbed, because the hanyou, subconsciously, returned the favor. He turned Kagome and himself onto their sides, and he began to rub her back lightly with his claws. Kagome, with a start, realized she didn't want to move. Even in his sleep, InuYasha could alter her thinking.

She made a face, dangerously close to a pout, and then allowed a determined look to take over her features. Just as InuYasha loosened his grip a bit more, she leapt up, and was about to shout, "HA!" but she stifled it, as she realized he was still asleep.

An annoyed look crossed his face as he felt around for her. Kagome stood, silently, with her hands over her mouth, hoping he wouldn't wake.

To say she was relieved as InuYasha found the pillow and brought to himself in a hug, would have been the understatement of the year. She dropped her hands, and sighed in relief. Then she thought something. 'Why am I relieved? And why didn't I want him to wake?' She dismissed it as something to tell Sango later.

Kagome backed to the shouji, and slid it open silently. She stepped out into the empty hall, and closed the door behind her. Voices came to her left, and she followed them to an open shouji. She looked in, and saw it was a spacious shokudo with tatami floors, beautiful husuma walls, and fine furnishings. With a low teburu (table) and plump kush-shons set around it, the shokudo looked inviting.

On the kush-shons sat Kino, Nami, Kaede, Sango, and Miroku. Two others sat with them as well; both were garbed in the same fashion as Kino and Nami.

One of the strange women seated at the teburu, obviously important, was seated beside Kino. She looked up and Kagome felt like the green eyes, boring into her own, were searching her soul and mind.

The woman had knee long, light blue hair which was tied at the half-way mark. She had a late-twenties face, but her soul-piercing eyes held an aged, knowledged aura. On her cheeks and forehead were tear-drop shaped tattoos. She wore strange, white robes, not so unlike Kino's and Nami's. The haori had a loose neck and huge sleeves, which hide her hands and arms completely. She wore a white hakama (like the thing Kikyo and Kaede wear…A.K.A.- pants) and over the hakama, was a skirt, with slits up the front, back and sides for free movement. At her waist was a loose, black sash, holding it all in place.

The woman smiled at Kagome, and said, "There you are." On cue, everyone looked up at the miko. Sango jumped up and quickly walked to her.

"I'm so relieved, Kagome-chan! How are you?"

"Much better, Sango-chan." answered Kagome with a reassuring smile.

"We were worried about you. Kino-sama said he left InuYasha with you, which---

"Ah, InuYasha is so lucky---BAM!

"Lecherous hentai!" shouted Sango, as Miroku lay on the floor, twitching. She huffed and turned back to Kagome. "He left him with you which was very stupid," a growl came from Kino, "because you were still recovering."

"Oh, I didn't mind." answered the miko.

"So ye are faring well?" asked Kaede.

"Yes. Arigoto for helping."

"It was not I, but Nami, the healer of this 'Temple'. She sits on my right."

Kagome looked over at the Spirit Healer, who was watching her with great interest. Nami wore the same clothing as the strange woman, though her uniform had of a gray hakama instead of a white one, and her sash was gray as well. She wore her blue hair in a neat bun and she had lightning shaped tattoos on her forehead and cheeks. She also had gray wolf ears atop her head.

"Nice to meet you Kaisha Kagome." said Nami.

"Mm," the miko nodded her head. She fumbled with her sleeves and put her hands together while bowing respectfully. "Arigato, Spirit Nami."

The healer laughed and said, "None of those formalities in my House. Come. Sit and eat."

Kagome looked down at the teburu. She hadn't even noticed the food; it smelled as good as it looked. "Arigato." she breathed and sat on an empty kush-shon. Set on the teburu was pan, mochi, and ocha. She was served food by Nami, herself, and was urged to eat. The Spirit reminded Kagome of her mother.

"So," started Kino, "We have it---

"Oh let the girl eat, Kino!" exclaimed Nami. "She must be famished."

Kino sighed and countered by saying, "Eating and hearing are two different things, Nami, and Kagome can handle them both. Can't you, Kagome?" Kino looked to his young Kaisha, but she didn't want to start a fight, so she kept quiet, and substituted it by taking a bite of her pan.

"There! That proves it. She'll be fine Nami. Stop being such a Mother hen." said Kino in a cocky voice.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Kino." growled Nami, as she stepped over to him. "Respect your elders."

"Didn't know you were that old---AHH!" he cried out, then jumped up and away from Nami's hand.

"You are so lucky." The Spirit healer returned to her seat in a dark mood.

"Whatever you say, **Oka-san**." mumbled Kino, sarcastically, as he returned to his seat.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Nami." he said. Kino straightened his haori, and looked back at Kagome. "**Before** I was interrupted, I was saying that we have you situation figured out. My Superiors, Arashi," he nodded to the strange woman, or Spirit, Kagome had seen before. Kagome said, "Nice to meet you, Spirit Arashi-Sama."

Arashi nodded politely, but seriously.

"And this is Taiyo." Kino cocked his head to his right, where a young Spirit sat.

She had the same robes as Arashi, though her hakama was dark blue, and her loose sash was light. Her dark blue hair was also in a strange fashion. The unruly bangs covered much of her young, violet eyes. At the back of each her black wolf-ears, her long hair was tied, and she allowed the pig-tails to hang over her shoulders, and down, to rest on her lap. On her forehead was a crescent moon tattoo, and on her cheeks were thin diamond-shapes.

Kagome smiled at her and said, "Nice to meet you, Spirit Taiyo."

She expected this Spirit to be as serious as the other Superior, but Taiyo was not. She smiled and said, "Likewise, Kagome-chan."

"Kaisha Kagome?" said Arashi seriously, brushing off formalities. "As you can see you have…changed. You understand why?" the miko shook her head, and Arashi continued. "When Hogosha Kino, grabbed your arm, you remember ripping it away from him, correct? …Well, some of his blood got into yours, and you now had Spirit Hogosha blood in you. Thus turning part of you into our species."

Kagome thought on this. "Why were you bleeding in the first place?" She finally asked Kino, thinking it was for some heroic reason.

"I bit my tongue while I was finding you. Tripped on a rock."

"Oh. That was graceful." said Taiyo, rolling her eyes.

"I like to think it was." retorted Kino.

"So…His blood got into mine? That still doesn't explain why I am a hanyou."

"You aren't a hanyou." corrected Arashi.

"But I can hear, see, and smell better than ever. And I look like one, too."

"You have taken on Spirit traits. The ears will grow more to look like ours, thus giving you better hearing than most demons, and your nose will automatically smell important scents needed to help you. Your brain will register those immediately, and your sight is greater still. You will be able to see in the dark with a nearly normal eye. There is more, but I want you to get a hold on those first." said Arashi.

"So, I'm more a Spirit miko, now?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. But the details are a little fuzzy. For now, we eat. Then we will give you a set out our robes and teach you a few things to help your new Spirit side. I'm not sure if you will ever be human again. But now, eat." Arashi stopped the rest of the conversation on the subject by sipping her tea.

They were interrupted in the middle of breakfast when InuYasha burst into the shokudo. "Where is Ka…" he looked over at Kagome, who was blushing, and he stopped his yelling. He winded down immediately, and stuck his hands into his sleeves. "Oh." he said calmly.

Kino, who had been suppressing his laughter, (with great difficulty; which was obvious because he was turning red) let it out. "Hahaha! Smooth, half-breed. You acted like---

"Kino." said Taiyo sharply. "Cut it out."

"Alright, Tai…Oh, I needed that." said the Spirit, gaining control, though he chuckled to himself self quietly more often than not.

"Anyway." started Taiyo, cutting into the awkward silence.

"InuYasha." said Arashi.

"Yeah?" the bedraggled hanyou, who had sat beside Kagome, looked up at the Saisho Spirit and grimaced. "Great. You must be one of those Superior things Spirit-baka has to run to when he can't handle stuff on his own."

"Hmm." smiled the Saisho. "I am Arashi. And this is Taiyo…" The Spirit was quiet for a moment, and her green eyes clouded over. They quickly cleared and she continued. "I'm not sure if you know, but Kaisha Kagome does not have demon blood in her veins, so stop worrying about that."

InuYasha looked surprised for a split-second, then said in a grumpy tone, "Whatever." This only made Arashi smile more.

"Eat." she said. "This is going to be a busy day. I will tell you about Kagome's situation…"

Me: EEEEEEE!!!! I'm just so happy! You all like my Fic!

Kino: What is UP with all of these damn details. And especially Arashi and Taiyo! And what the hell was up with that Naraku thing at the beginning?

Me: Get over it. It's going to stay like this until I get five reviewers or more who say they want it changed.

Kino:……SAY YOU WANT IT CHANGED!!!SAY YOU WANT IT----

Taiyo: SHUT UP!!! I think she's doing a nice job.

Me: Really?

Taiyo: Yup. You made me pretty!

Kino: That's what you think…nehe! .

Taiyo: grrrr… YOU BAKA!!! (chases after Kino with a stick.)

Me: WOW!!! Look at her go! I wish I could do that.

Readers: Hello. You are the Authoress. Dur.

Me: Eh? Oh! (makes a thinking face and a piece of pizza appears in hand) EHEEE!!!! (Basically inhales it) YUMMY!!!

Readers/Kino/Taiyo: -- (sweatdrop)

Me: Oh well. Tell me if you like my fours characters so far! Gomen!

Japanese trans.

Saisho- first

Sumi-masen- I am sorry

Hogosha- Guardian

Kush-shon- cushion

Arigato- thank you

Teburu- table

Shokudo- dinning room

Kawaii- cute

Jap. Names

Nami- Waves

Arashi- Storm

Taiyo- Sun

Oka-san- Mother


	4. Blizzard?

Me: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to get this chapter out sooner. Well, I'll start off by saying I'm happy!

Kino: At least one of us is. (has a huge lump on his head from Taiyo's stick)

Taiyo: Hey, a word from the wise…don't mess with the best!

Kino: (flips her off) Baka…

Taiyo: (turns red) Why you---

Me: HEY! It's my turn!

Kino: Biznitch.

Me: I have a name…you can call me Silv.

Kino: .

Silv: I'll just write Silv for my speaking parts, k?

Kino: You're such a Biznitch.

Silv: Anyways, I'm sorry about my detailing. I got a review on the fact that I detail everything too much---

Kino: Hence Isn't that what I **always** say?

Silv: I know, I know. But they also said it was alright, cuz they could picture everything easier. Yippee!

****

Kikyo: (appears in a cloud of smoke)(coughing is heard) What about me!? You baka-girl! I should be in more of this! But no! I am just referred to as second person! DIE!!!

Kino: (jumps in front of Silv) First, you have been referred to a third person. Second, no one, on one talks to Biznitch like that! YOU BIZNITCH!

Everyone: !!!

Kino: DIE!!! (Lightening flies out of nowhere and hits Kikyo. She poofs into a puff of ashes)

Everyone:

O !!!!

Silv: (passes out)

Taiyo: Whoa…Who would have thought you would stand up for Baka? (grabs his arm and nuzzles her cheek with his) THAT'S SO SWEET!!! Why the sudden change of heart?

Kino: …Uh…well, no one calls her Baka except me. THAT'S MY WORD!!! (smoke comes out of his ears)

Readers: Uh… (scoot away from him)

Kagome tied the dark blue sash over her Spirit Hogosha robes. She had taken a warm bath and washed up, causing her to feel good as new.

The haori was white, and it felt very soft. The hakama was bark blue and the slitted-skirt she wore over it felt just as soft as the haori. It had been very difficult to put on, and seemed a chore to wear, as the sleeves,, skirt, and hakama would get in the way.

"Well, what do you think, Sango?"

"Very nice. I think you will have InuYasha drooling."

Kagome blushed and stuttered out, "W-what?!"

"Oh come on. You can't hide it from me." Sango grinned.

"So you know? Who told you?"

"No one. But lets get going. Taiyo should be here any minute."

As if on cue, the Spirit slide open the shouji and looked at the miko. "Wow! You clean up very nice, Kagome. I am more than sure InuYasha will like them. You look very becoming."

Kagome blanched at the mention of the hanyou. "Why did you say that?! Does everyone know?!"

"Of course not…"--Kagome sighed---" Just me, Sango, Kino, Kaede, Nami, Arashi---

"That is everyone!" growled Kagome.

"Not Miroku." stated Taiyo. "Or Shippou. And InuYasha doesn't know that almost everyone knows. That counts for something."

"Yes. Or Miroku and Shippou will tease him about it---

"And cause, what I'm guessing, is one of frequent brawls between them, correct?"

Kagome sighed. "You couldn't be more right about that. InuYasha is always really protective of his pride."

Taiyo lifted an eyebrow and scoffed. "Huh. If he really cared for you he wouldn't mind. You make it sound like he'd be ashamed.

"No!" exclaimed Kagome. "No, he cares about me, but her hates being teased…He's had a hard life being a rejected for being a hanyou…"

Taiyo's gaze softened, but she still held the "that's no excuse" look. "Gomen…Anyway, out into the blizzard?"

"What?!" The miko and taijiya blanched.

"Oh, that's right. Don't you worry, we have big kotos for you. They're very warm." said Taiyo.

The she-Spirit led them out of the room and down the wood-floored corridor. They stopped at the end of the hallway and Taiyo slide open the husuma door. They stepped inside and were meet with a beautiful mudroom. It had windows, out of which they could see a fierce blizzard twisting around, blocking their view of everything else. Their was even a tiny stove which warmed up the room.

Taiyo stepped up to the shaking mados and inspected them. They shook against the winds but did not let up. "They need to close the outside panels so these windows don't get blown through." she said, then turned to Kagome and Sango. "Well, here are two coats kotos for you." She opened a closet door, and pulled out three long, overcoats. They has large sleeves and even larger hoods. They were both deep blue.

"Wow," said Sango. "Spirit Guardian clothing is so beautiful. At least from what I've seen."

"All of the Spirit arts are." said Taiyo, as she put on her own coat. "We've been alive long enough to experiment with them…That might be why their beautiful, but the arts aren't my field."

Kagome put her coat on and frowned. "I could never be cold in these. I have at least three layers on."

"Mm," mumbled Taiyo. "Yes, but in the summer our robes will never allow you to be hot in them…Or in a battle, they will never way you down, slow you, or get in your way."

Kagome seriously doubted the she-Spirit, but all she did was pull up her hood. Finally, they had their coats on and were ready to go.

"Brace yourselves." said Taiyo. She flung open the door and an amazingly strong wind nearly knocked them down.

They pushed their way out of the room, fighting against the wind, and headed down a snow covered path. The gardens and trees that surrounded them were blanketed in the white, and they saw no other color, except for their blue coats, which were quickly turning white.

Taiyo led them up to a biru, then quickly ran up the steps, and knocked on the doors. The three of them stood against the door under the sheltered porch, shivering. When the doors opened suddenly, they fell into the warm house.

Kagome and Sango caught themselves before they actually hit the floor. However, Taiyo was not so lucky.

She fell forward, but was caught by Kino. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds; however, when Arashi appeared and gave an, "ahem", they were five feet apart in a flash.

"Well," started Arashi. "What a storm we have. Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"The wind was strong, but we got here in one piece." answered Kagome.

"Right." Arashi said, them told Kino to shut the door (which was still open) then led them into a large, furniture-scarce room. Padded tatami covered the whole of the floors, and the room seemed unnecessarily large. "Here we are." she said, and stopped just outside the room to take off her shoes, as did the others.

"Kagome," started Arashi, as she reached the middle of the room. "Show me the energy technique you used to free yourself of Hogosha Kino's grip."

"You mean what I did with my miko power? I have no idea how I did that." answered Kagome.

Arashi smiled and said, "Here." she motioned for the girl to come closer and nodded to Kino and Taiyo. They quietly nodded, and ushered Sango form the room, and shut the shouji.

"Now," said Arashi. "Try and concentrate your energy. Hold out your hands, and picture a ball of you energy in your palms."

Kagome nodded and held out her hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She did as Arashi instructed, and sure enough, when she opened her eyes, there it was. The blue light glowed in her hands and rippled like water.

Kagome smiled, and whispered, "Wow. I did it!"

Arashi nodded and said, "Good. Now, close one hand over it, as you would a bow or sword hilt."

Kagome obeyed and used her right hand to grasp the blue energy. It immediately shot out, and formed the same sword -like power she had used only once before, by accident.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Arashi. "Your grasp on your power is amazing. You take to it like a fish to water. Now, I shall tell you Kino's power." Kagome looked at the Saisho eagerly.

"His is that of lightning. His power is yours as well, though he has more control, because he is a full Spirit and is more experienced."

"You mean he can control lightning? And so can I?" asked Kagome, incredulously.

"To some extent. For example, I have the power of the Spirits. Taiyo's power is fire, and Nami's is healing; naturally she would be a healer.

"So Kino's is lightning?"

"And water." added Arashi.

"That's a dangerous mix." said the miko, with a shudder.

"Yes, but he is a powerful Spirit; my most powerful in fact. You have a strong Hogosha, Kagome. He will die to protect you." said Arashi, gravely.

Silv: Oooo!!! I'm sooo evil!!! Sorry, it was really boring.

Kino: No your not. You couldn't even steal a piece of toilet paper from Burger King. (don't own…duh)

Silv: HEY!!! It's not nice.

Kino: Wimp. I dare you.

Silv: I don't play dare…(walks to Burger King with Taiyo and Kino)

Kino: Well? (eating a burger)

Silv: Don't pressure me.

Taiyo: (sips her drink) You don't have to do this, Silv.

Kino: This is a joke! I'll do it! (walks into the guys potty. Several seconds later…Sirens are heard)

Taiyo/Silv: . !!! (Kino and a cop walk out)

Kino: . (in cuffs)

Cop: If ya can't do the time, don't do the crime.

Taiyo/Silv: …!!! HEY!!!

Silv: SEE!!! DIDN'T I TELL YOU IT WASN'T NICE?!!!!

Taiyo: NICE?!!! THE REAL QUESTION IS IF HE'S GOING TO JAIL!!!!!

Everyone: AHHHHH!!!!!!

Rabid Kikyo haters: NOOOO!!!!! HE KICKED KIKYO'S ASS!!!!! SAVE HIM!!!! (attack the cop)

Readers: That was unexpected…..Note to self, forget this fic. And find a new one.


	5. Careful When Jumping

InuYasha: (Inu and the gang poof out of a puff of smoke) Where are we?

Inu Gang: (looks around Silv's lair…lair…teehee!)

Kagome: Dunno. But it's really messy. (notes the pizza boxes and Goldfish bags…everywhere)

Miroku: I agree. (watches Sango sachet up to computer desk with Kagome and Shippou) This is a **very** dirty room.

Shippou: Not to mention scary. (Sees Silv's school picture and a book called "How To Torture: the easy way!')

Silv: (appears behind the Inu gang) IS NOT!!!!!

Inu Gang: IIIIIIYYYYYEEEEEEEE!!!!!. O !!!

Kino: SHUT UP!!!!! And get off my GOLDFISH!!! (screams at Kirara who is sitting on a half-empty bag of fishes)

Taiyo: Why are you here?

Kagome: We don't know. But who are you? You look familiar…

Kino:Ø Ø Does the word "fan fic" mean anything to you?

Inu Gang: Huh?

Kino: Never mind.

Silv: I KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE!!!

Everyone: You do?

Silv: Yeah. It's every author/authoress' secret. If we want you here, all we have to do is this. (concentrates, and a box of pizza appears in hand) See!

Kino: It's not delivery, it's dimwit!

Silv: (oblivious to Kino's pun) But I can't tell you why I brought you here.

InuYasha: (comes up to Silv, cracking knuckles) You better if you want to live.

Silv: (stares at him) O.O ..…

Kino: (growls) You ain't gonna touch her if ya know what's good for you. That's my job to threaten.

InuYasha: Oh yeah? I wasn't talkin' to y--- HEY!!!!!

Silv: INU EARS!!!!!!!! (rubs InuYasha's ears) THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!!!! I ACTUALLY GET TO HUG INU!!!! (InuYasha grabs a crowbar and tries to pry Silv off)

Kagome:® ¬ (clenches fists)

Taiyo: Alright cut it out!

Sango: What she sa---AAAAAHHHHH!!! (slap) HENTAI!!!!!

Silv: (lets go of Inu) Poor Miroku. Oh well, while I tell you guys about the fic and why you are here, I'll let my readers do what they do best!!!!! Thanks for the reviews! I love you all!  
Readers: OO (run as if their very lives depend on it)

Kagome sat on the tatami floors of, what she had guessed, was a training room. Arashi sat across from her, deep in her musings.

The miko had her own thoughts going on. "I have some of Kino's two energies because of the accident and those energies are lighting and water…Arashi says that his power combinations are dangerous but one or the other has saved his life numerous times; including his past Kaishas.

'She also said he's a danger to himself. If he uses both his energies at the same time…it could kill him…Then that means…I'm dangerous as well?'

"No Kagome." interrupted Arashi. The miko looked up, shocked.

"What?"

"You cannot use both energies at one time. You aren't strong enough, and neither is you Spirit tetsu-eki…Besides that, both Kino and InuYasha won't allow you."

"Allow what?"

"To die." said Arashi, simply.

Kagome was silent, but she looked back up to the Saisho Spirit. "You…you can read my mind. Can't you?"

Arashi nodded and said. "As a superior, and a Saisho, I have the strongest energies. My power is any power of the Spirits imaginable. Many days I learn a new one. Each Hogosha learn their own unique abilities, and I teach how to use them."

"Unique? How are they unique if you already know them?"

"I am not only a Spirit, therefore I do not count. No full-blooded Spirit Hogosha is the same, unless one Hogosha becomes mates with another. Then, their offspring will have the parents' energies, and so on. But that is rare. In Kino's case both his parents were Spirits."

"Does Taiyo have Spirit parents?" asked Kagome, not meaning to be nosy.

"No. She has but one parent. You see, if a she-Spirit becomes of age and is willing to bare a Spirit-child, she will have it without the use of…a mate."

Kagome blanched. "Is that normal?"

Arashi smiled. "It is for Spirits."

"Who is her mother, if I can ask that?"

"You may. I am her mother."

Kagome blushed "I'm sorry! I didn't know."

Arashi laughed. "You're surprised! I knew you would be."

Kagome smiled a bit, still blushing. "So, Taiyo has you powers?"

"No. Hers is fire. She is still learning her art, but she is very good at it."

"How is she a Superior if she's still learning?"

"Ah, Kino told you she was his superior as well. He's smitten with her, did you notice?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes. He does seem to like her. Or else he wouldn't have blushed like that when he caught her."

"Ah well." Arashi sighed. "Taiyo is a superior in training. She will take over my position when I am too old. But that will be a while."

"You look young to have had Taiyo…you know?"

"I was at the right age back then. That was three hundred years ago."

"Three hundred years!?" Kagome cried. "But she looks my age!"

"How old are you?"

"I turned sixteen just this August." said Kagome proudly.

Arashi smiled. "You are young. Oh, Taiyo was a toddle at that age."

"A toddler?" repeated Kagome. "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"Two thousand years. Give or take a few."

"Huh!?"

"You look surprised." Arashi was grinning as she watched the young girl.

"You look like you in you twenties!"

"And I will. For a long time."

"Wow. And I though ji-chan was old---Oh!" Kagome looked up and blushed, "Gomen! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Clam down, Kaisha. You'll give yourself a heart attack." She stopped abruptly, and looked up at the ceiling, then back to Kagome. "InuYasha is looking for you. Just landed on the roof."

"He did?" Kagome looked up and blushed; her ear twitched and she smiled. "He is."

"Arashi stood, and motioned for the miko to follow. "Come. You may explore the Temple, and then tomorrow morning you will be leaving to head back to priestess Kaede's village."

The giddy expression on Kagome's face fell. "Oh. I wanted to get to know everyone a bit more before we left."

"And you will." said Arashi, as she slipped on her shoes. "Kino, Taiyo, and Nami I am sending with you."

"Really!?"

"Yes. I have plenty of healers. And Taiyo could use the experience. Kino, of course, is a given. As your Spirit Hogosha, he will be staying with you until I see fit that you are mature enough to get along without him."

"Why did I need him to begin with? Why not before?"

Arashi didn't answer her question. Instead what was said was, "You'd best hurry. InuYasha has moved on."

Kagome recognized the way the Saisho said her words. She was purposely blocking. Obviously, she did not want the miko to know.

But Kagome nodded and forced an easy-to-come smile. "Arigato Arashi-sama!" and she sped out of the room, leaving Arashi behind.

The miko found Sango standing with Kirara by the front doors. She had her Spirit-made coat on and held out another to her friend. "Here you go. It's even colder out than I remembered."

Kagome thanked her and asked, "Where's Taiyo and Kino?"

They said something came up and they left. Together." Sango added.

The miko smiled knowingly and said, "You know? I think you and Miroku should get together."

Sango blanched. "N-not that hentai of a lecher!" she shouted.

"Sure." Kagome pulled her coat on, as she rolled her eyes.

"Kagome…" the taijiya growled.

"You don't mind if I find InuYasha, do you?" The miko shrugged off the un-said threat and pulled her hood up casually.

"That's right. You haven't seen him since breakfast. And it's almost sunset, well this is, if you could see the sun. The blizzard is still going."

"Sunset! Already?"

"You mean finally. Actually it wasn't that bad. Taiyo kept me company for a while, then Kino came and took her with him…Have you noticed how they…"

"Sorta click?" offered Kagome.

"I suppose that is a good word for it. Anyway, I need to find Shippou so you'll have enough time to find InuYasha."

Kagome gasped. "I forgot all about Shippou! Is he alright?"

"Last I heard he's fine. Taiyo introduced me to another Spirit and he told me Shippou was reeking havoc on the cook at Nami's ie."

Kagome laughed and said, "Well, that's Shippou for you. Anyway, thanks."

She flung open the doors and they were meet with a strong wind, then they both closed the doors and parted ways. Kagome headed down a different path, one which led away from Nami's ie. She stopped and smelled the air. 'It smells great.' she thought.

She caught a familiar scent; one which smelled of the forest and other scent, which someone would call, a male's smell. 'That's InuYasha!' she thought to herself, 'I remember it from last night and this morning…' she sniffed into the air again 'It's still fresh as far as I an tell.'

She smiled, and pulled the hood over her face more, then ran through the snow with some difficulty. 'I wish I had my snowboard.' she thought. After awhile of chasing InuYasha's scent, she stopped to take a breather.

'I 'm not as tired as I would be, but I'm still not feeling healed all the way. Maybe I should turn back?' she looked back and realized her path was turned. 'I'm heading back to Nami's?'

Her brows furrowed in thought, and she said to herself. "Maybe I can jump like InuYasha? If Kino can jump like that as a Spirit-wolf, can't he jump like that in his normal Spirit form?" She shrugged her shoulders, and decided it was worth a shot.

She crouched down, like she had seen InuYasha do, and leapt towards the dark sky. When she opened her eyes, she was basically floating in the snowy air. "Awesome!" she shouted. She brought herself back to the ground quickly, and leapt up again. This time, she landed in a nearby pine. 'This is so cool!'

She continued leaping through the trees and following InuYasha's scent. She followed the trail around, until finally, as she was jumping from the giant Bonsai tree beside Nami's ie, she collided right into someone jumping up. "Ahh!"

The two fell and her "attacker" set them both safely onto a lower tree branch. She held her eyes tightly shut, but as she caught her savior's scent she opened them and looked into InuYasha's Golden irises.

"Kagome?" He said incredulously. "For a second I thought you were a demon or another Spirit." Then he smiled and added, "You're really good at jumping as far as I can see. But you aren't very good at dodging." he added, with a smirk.

She made a pout and crossed her arms. "Thanks." she said dully. "**If** I recall, you didn't dodge either."

He laughed then held her close. He buried his face in her hair, which was free of the hood, and after breathing deeply, he said shyly, "I-I missed you."

Kagome sighed and held him tighter. "Me too."

They sat like that for a while, until the miko noticed how dark it was, and how bright the light of the ie was. "We should probably get going. Nami isn't going to be happy about that us being late."

InuYasha sighed and nodded. He stood and pulled Kagome up with him, then held her waist, and jumped down into the deep snow. Unfortunately, he didn't realize how deep, and fell over. "Ah!"

Kagome laughed and pulled InuYasha and herself out of the snow. "Rough landing?" she asked. The hanyou growled and picked her up bridal style. In one, huge leap, he jumped over the snow, and onto the sheltered porch outside of the mudroom.

As InuYasha set her down and was making to open the door, Kagome got a sudden urge to kiss him. She listened to it, and grabbed the front of his haori, then kissed him full on the lips. She let him go and said, "Thanks, InuYasha." With that, she opened the mudroom door, and walked in, leaving a dumbstruck hanyou behind.

InuYasha grinned widely and followed after her.

Silv:…And that is why you are here and how the fic is going.

Inu Gang: …..O.O

Kagome: Seriously?

Silv: Yep.

Kagome: This isn't just some sick joke?

Silv: Never -

Kagome: Have you considered therapy?

Silv: Didn't work.

Kino: But she was at StonyBrooks until just recently. (laughs menacingly)

Silv: WAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!! YOU'RE MEAN!!!!!

Reader: Here we go… Ø Ø

Kikyo: (appear in puff of smoke) MY RENCARNATION! HERE? DIE!!!!! (loads bow)

Kagome: WHATEVER, YOU CRAZY SCANCK!!! (ditto, then begin a fight.)

Rabid Kikyo Haters: THE CHAIR!!! GIVE HER THE CHAIR!!!

Taiyo: See you guys later. Please review for our sakes! (chair being broken is heard in background)


	6. Nami's Punishment

Silv: AHHHHHHH!!!!! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!!!

Everyone: SHUT UP!!!!!!

Silv: (ignores them) I am soooooo sorry!!!!!! I haven't updated in weeks!

Kino: Get over it, Baka!

Silv: NO!!! I feel really bad…(pokes index fingers together)

Kagome: Don't worry about it. If they like the fic they'll come back to read it.

Silv: (sniff) really?

Kagome: Um…yeah! And if not at least I got to totally THRASH KIKYO!

Rabid Kikyo haters: BOOYAH! (Kagome and the Haters give each other high-5's)

InuYasha: That was random…

Silv: Yeah? Well so is this! (concentrates and a pizza appears in hand) YUMMY! (takes a bit, chokes, and falls to the floor, convulsing) Grossness! (cough) Anchovies! (passes out)

Kino: (has a dull look) You think she'd know not to zap herself a pizza with something on it that she's allergic to? Oh well! Finally some---

Sango: (SLAP) HENTAI!!!

Miroku: (lying on the ground twitching)

Kino: ---peace. My life is hopeless…

Taiyo: Cheer up, Kino!

Kino: …I rest my case.

Taiyo: (turns red) Well, look on the bright side (grits teeth) two down, one to go.

Kino: Huh? (BAM!)

Taiyo: Make that three down (brushes imaginary dirt of hands and looks down at the unconscious Kino)

Sango: Make that four down. (uses thumb to point behind at Miroku, unconscious)

Sango/Taiyo/Kagome/RabidKikyoHaters: BOOYAH!!! (give high-5's)

InuYasha/Shippou: (scoot away)

Disclaimer: Me love Inu! But Inu no love me…(sniff)

Spirit Winter Ch.7

InuYasha and Kagome had walked, as quietly as they could, into Nami's home. They crept past the shokudo. They could see shadows and hear talking through the thin shoji screens.

Kagome pulled InuYasha behind her as silently as she could; if Nami realized they were late and unfed, she knew the Spirit wouldn't hesitate to…she didn't know what, but it wouldn't be pretty.

The miko/Spirit kept turning around and sshing her companion if he made the floor creak or breathed to loudly. This was no time to be loud and immature.

InuYasha, however, thought the exact opposite. He purposely made noise and breathed deeply just to annoy her. He removed his hand from hers and grabbed her around the waist, playfully. He set his face between her neck and shoulder, despite her struggling, and breathed his deepest.

Kagome knew this would only get them into trouble or extremely embarrassed. She had to get away; tell that to her body.

'Get away form him, baka!'

'Your just jealous.'

'Nami could walk in!'

'So?'

'Baka!'

When InuYasha began to lick her neck, and her mind stopped it's arguments with her body, she gave in. Kagome moaned and turned her head to give him better access, but changed her mind and turned around so she could hug his waist.

InuYasha grinned into their kiss and deepened it.

"Ahem."

That, separated them in a flash. Nami glared at the hanyou, much like a mother would do her child's first boyfriend. "InuYasha?" she asked, coyly.

"Yeah?" His impolite reply came.

"You are off limits of Kagome until we leave the "Temple" grounds tomorrow morning. Is that understood?"

"What!?" InuYasha growled and stepped up to the Spirit. "No it's not."

"Well then." She turned to a red Kagome, and said, "Kagome, you are off limits to him until we leave tomorrow. Is that clear?"

Kagome took a quick look over to InuYasha, who shook his head, frantically, and turned back to Nami. "Yes Ma'am." she said, and she bowed to the Spirit

"What?!" The hanyou shrieked.

"Gomen ne sai. From both of us, Nami." Kagome said, truly sorry.

Nami nodded, approvingly, and said, "Well, now that that is cleared up, I have dinner on still. So go up and eat to your heart's delight." The Spirit followed them to the shokudo and they sat down and ate in silence as their group told each other about their day.

"What was that about?!"

Kagome listened to InuYasha's ranting, in front of her room. "You don't need me to tell you." she said, "Nami is our host, and this is her house, so you had better listen to her." She was starting to get mad, and the hanyou noticed it.

She was so sexy when she got mad, except when it was directed at him. InuYasha growled and retorted. "I don't care! She doesn't control our lives!"

"She is an elder, InuYasha!"

"Are you gonna let her control you when we're back at the village? Are you gonna let her tell us when we can see each other, or hold hands? Kiss, Kagome?! If you never got Sprit tetsu-eki we would have never had this problem!"

He knew he had said too much. Her eyes had grown misty and she turned to the shoji screen. She spoke so quietly he barely heard her. "I don't know, InuYasha. I'm sorry I was stupid and screwed up your life!" she shouted.

InuYasha was getting mad too. "I never said that!"

"But that was what you were thinking!"

"You don't know me, Kagome!"

"Oh, so I don't know you? If never turned part Spirit you would have never looked twice at me!"

There. It was out.

InuYasha cooled down in an instant, and he backed up. "Is that what you think?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. Good night, Inu---

Suddenly she was in his arms and crying. "Shut up, Kagome. Don't you ever say that again." he said, gruffly, as he kissed her fiercely.

She nodded and forgot about Nami's punishment.

Silv: Sorry it was so short. I will write again!

Kino: My head…

Taiyo serves you right!

Silv: anyway, gotta go! Love you all!  
Everyone: LIAR!

Silv: NOOOOO!!!! DON'T LISTEN!!! FOOLS! (concentrates and a flamethrower appears…everyone runs)


	7. Leaving

Silv: ALRIGHT! THAT'S WHAT I WANNA HEAR!

Kino: (twitching like everyone else) Wish we didn't…

Sango: Do you always scream when you begin a chapter?

Taiyo: Yeah, there seems to be a pattern there.

Silv: ANYWAY! BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPT--- MUR MURF MURFF? MURRRRRRRFFFFFFF!!!!!!

Kino: (laughing hysterically and holding duct tape) Aw, the sweet sound of silence---

Silv: MMFFF! RAFFTARRRRMMM!

Everyone: Eh?

Silv: (rips off duct tape) Bastar----!!!!!!!

InuYasha: (laughing hysterically and holding staple gun) Now, she'll be quiet.

Silv: (Teardrops and cute/crying eyes)

Kagome/Taiyo/Sango: AWWWW!!!!! INUYASHA!!! KINO!!!

Rabid Kikyo Haters: They made our fellow Kikyo-hater cry…ATTACK!!!!! THEM!!!!!

Kino/InuYasha: (run from the mob)

Silv: (the girls free from the staples) You all love me! I just feel so grace-FALL!!!!! (falls off cliff)

Taiyo: Again?

Kagome: Yep. Again.

Sango/Taiyo/Kagome: Silv says she'll make this chapter longer, and after she gets back from the hospital she has an survey she wants you all to vote for, K. We think that's it, so read on!

Disclaimer: Kinda broke my leg, so…um…couldn't kidnap InuYasha yet, which means I don't own him…yet…MUUWAAAHHHA!

Ch.7 Spirit Winter

Kagome woke, again, with InuYasha holding her in a death grip. She was about to try the whole ritual of rubbing his ears then jumping up before he could grab her again, when she suddenly remembered something very important.

'Nami's gonna be pissed!' Her mind shrieked at her.

"INUYASHA!" She shouted into the hanyou's hear and he was up in a flash.

"Nani?! What's wrong Kag---OWW!!!" InuYasha cradled his throbbing head and looked up to Kagome.

"What'd ya do that for!?"

Kagome was glaring at him; he was in for it now. "We are so dead…Nami's going to kill us!"

As if on cue, the Spirit slide open the shoji and stepped into the room. She walked silently over the tatami floors and flung open the window panes, then the wooden shutters. A freezing wind blew in and she turned to the couple.

"It's about three in the morning and we'll be on our way in a short time. Gomen for the rude awakening. Miroku and Sango had a difficult time getting up, so I just thought the both of you would too."

Kagome was still as stone the entire time. "Nami? I'm really sorry." The Spirit looked at her strangely.

"Nani, Kagome? Oh! Yes I remember, now. Really, dear. I am really the one who should be saying sorry."

"What?" the couple asked in unison.

"I overheard your argument last night. And I apologize for it. I am the one who started it."

Kagome shook her head, but Nami continued. "No, it was my fault. Forgive me, Kagome and InuYasha."

The hanyou was about to "feh" but a sharp look for the miko stopped him. "Yeah. Don't worry about, Nami." he said, gruffly.

The Spirit smiled and said, "Well, you **did **disobey me. So you both have to help us pack outside. Now." They nodded and Nami led them to the mudroom, and Kagome was given another koto. "You may keep that one, Kaisha. There are plenty of those here."

Kagome nodded, a huge smile on her face. "Arigato, Nami!"

The door was slung open and they were met with sunshine, but despite the light, there was three ft. deep snow everywhere. They made their way to Nami's herb garden, where they saw Miroku and Shippou counting the baggage, Taiyo and Sango were chatting, and Kaede and Arashi were speaking in whispers.

Kagome sighed and looked embarrassed. "How late are we?"

"Late." Nami said with a wink. She left the couple together and walked over the snow to the two whispering elders.

InuYasha put his hand on Kagome's lower back to lead her to their group, when suddenly, "DUCK! BAKA'S, DUCK!"

InuYasha threw himself and Kagome onto their stomachs and covered her head. They heard laughing and looked up to see Kino laughing his ass off.

"YOU BAKA!" The hanyou shouted, as he pulled Kagome out of the snow.

"Kagome wasn't alarmed. Were you?" the Spirit said.

The miko/Spirit smiled and said, "No. I wasn't, actually." She laughed right along with Kino. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Right behind you. Since Nami led you out of the house."

InuYasha growled. "What?"

"You heard, dog-butt." retorted Kino.

"BAKA!" the hanyou roared, and began to chase the Spirit, who had transformed into the silky Spirit-wolf.

"Nee!" Kino taunted, childishly.

"Get back here!" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome watched all of this with a sweat-dropped expression. Taiyo and Sango came up behind her and sighed, as well.

"Get used to it Kagome." said the she-Spirit. "Especially when we start traveling to Kaede's village. They'll be at it all the time."

Arashi turned to them and shouted. Shouted! That, stopped all activities. "You need to get going if your going to get to the village in time for Kagome to return her family."

The miko/Spirit blanched. She hadn't even thought of that. "InuYasha!" He knew it. "I have to see my mom! She's probably worried as it is! If come home and I look like this…well…" She didn't have to finish. If her mother said so, she would never be allowed to come back to the Feudal Era.

InuYasha sobered from his brawl with Kino, immediately. "Yeah. Let's get going."

They loaded up the baggage and mounted their rides: Kirara carrying Sango and Miroku, Kino carrying Kaede and InuYasha, and Taiyo, transformed into a Spirit-wolf, carrying Kagome and Shippou.

They bide farewell to Arashi, and then flew out of the "Temple".

When they reached the village they landed in front of Kaede's ie, and Kagome got off Taiyo's back, and onto Kino's. "Bye everyone! I'll see you soon!" the miko/Spirit waved.

"We'll be back." corrected Kino.

"But you can't pass through the---

"Oh, yes I can. I'm you Hogosha, remember?" Kino stated. The look of dawning appeared on Kagome's face.

"Oh. Yeah." she looked over to InuYasha, who was standing next to Kino, and dragged him by the ear into a kiss. "I'll miss you." she whispered.

He nodded and kissed her back. "Yeah. I know." She sat up straight, and looked down at him, sadly. "I really will, dog-boy." she said with a smile.

Kino groaned and made a gagging face. "You'll see him in a day or two. Not a year. See ya dog-butt." He kicked off the ground and flew of towards the well.

InuYasha glared after him. "Yeah. See ya baka." He turned to the house and was about to leave to the Go-Shinboku, when Shippou jumped onto his shoulder.

"Can I come with you InuYasha? Their gonna talk about stuff." the kitsune said.

"Huh?" the hanyou was confused. "What'd ya mean, talk about stuff."

"Girl stuff. They kicked Miroku out too."

As if on cue, the monk appeared beside them. "Yes, unfortunately. But hey! You can tell us about what's been going on between you and lady Kagome." He had a perverted grin.

InuYasha blanched. "Would you get outta here?!" However, he walked away, allowing Miroku to follow.

Silv: WOOOOO!!!!!

Everyone: SHUT UP!  
Silv: SURVEY TIME! Ahem… Please answer each one…

1. Should Kikyo make an appearance?

2. What about Naraku?

3. Should this have a happy ending? Or no?

4. Am I a crazy person? I think so sometimes. (eats another piece of anchovy pizza)

Everyone: (writes "yes" for #4)

Kino: They aren't surveys, dim-wit. They're questions.

Silv: FUN-SUCKER! Please review! Thank you my faithful reviewers!

Next chapter:

Kagome's family sees her new look and meets Kino!


	8. Reaction

Silv: Okay, I still don't know what I should do about Kikyo and Naraku. Some reviewers said 'no' and others said 'yes, but---

Kikyo: (appears in a cloud of smoke; coughing is heard) THEY LIKE ME! …no, wait they LOVE ME!!!

****

Everyone: (choking and gagging is heard. Screams of, "MY EARS!" and "MY SANITY!!!")

Silv: (done with her spasms of twitches and puking) Uh, as I was saying, 'They only want to see you and/or Naraku if you die.

Kikyo: Wait…what is this place? And what is an Inu/Kag fic?

Silv: (twitches) Gonna…sound…smart! (begins in a sales-pitch voice) I'm glad you asked! An Inu/Kag fic is a fanfiction consisting of a romance between InuYasha and Kagome, NOT you and InuYasha. (twitches and spasms) Err, my brain!

Kikyo: So…InuYasha, **only **in this 'fanfiction', loves my reincarnation?

Silv: Well, I'd say a bit more than just **this** fic…(smirks and giggles come from the readers, the RKH's, and the cast of 'Spirit Winter') But yeah, that's the basic 411.

Kikyo:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RKH's: SHUT THE HELL UP!!! You have taken up too much fic space as it is, so buh-bye! (Pull out bazooka-guns, knives, ropes, chains, Silv's 'How to Torture: the easy way!' book, and a huge folder of Kikyo-hater's flames and pictures of InuYasha and Kagome together) SEE YA!!!

Kikyo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-----

Everyone: SHUT IT!!!!! (Throw every weapon they have. Big explosion of smoke---Kikyo reappears in a puff of ash)

Silv: (scoops up ashes and dumps them into a jar; shakes jar and coos at it) Ooo, how cute! A jar filled with Kikyo's remains!

RKH's: AWWWWW!!!!! HOW CUTE!!! BURN 'EM!!!  
Silv: YEAH!!! (throws 'em in flames)

Everyone: WHOOOP!!!

Readers: GET ON WITH THE STUPID FIC!!!  
Silv: WAIT!!! I got a few reviews saying I am crazy! That's cool!

Kino: Yeah, now they can call StonyBrooks and your friends in the clean, white coats can come a take you away, HA HA!!!

Everyone: here we go…

Silv: YOU'RE MEAN!!! (takes off running, but not before saying…) Remember, in this chapter Kagome's family is gonna meet Kino and see her in the Spirit form---Eeeee!!! YOU'RE MEAN KINO!!!!!!

Kino: (laughing menacingly)

Disclaimer: I can't kidnap Inu, due to my depressed condition due to Kino's meaniness, so, alas, he is not mine…yet.

Kino: Meaniness?

Silv: MEANIE!!!!!

Kagome leaped out of the BoneEater's well with a miniature, Spirit-wolf form Kino clinging to her shoulder for dear life.

"You didn't **have **to jump out and nearly kill me, you know?" he said. Kagome gave him a glare but walked up the old steps.

"You're capable of standing a tiny jump out of a harmless well, so stop being a baby." Kagome said, as she opened the door and poked her head out to see if anyone was outside in the snow.

Kino scoffed and leaped off of her shoulder to the wooden floor. "**Tiny** jump. **Harmless** well? Sch, my ass!" He growled and started to transform.

Kagome quickly turned to him as she felt his winds. "Stop!" He halted the transformation as quickly as it started. "Maybe my mom won't flip as much if you're a cute little fox?"

Kino looked shocked then began to seethe. "I am not a fox! I'm a wolf!"

Kagome smiled at him. "Well, ya could've fooled me. You look like a mini wolf with a pair of big ears and cute, fluffy tail! A fox, to be blunt. Except for your blue-silver colorations." Kino was glaring at her, so much, in fact, that he was sure she could feel the flames.

Kagome continued and ignored his attitude. "Well, anyway, lets go. I want to get this over with."

30 min. later

"Ohh! I just cannot get over how adorable he is!" Mrs. Higurashi held up a frowning mini-wolf Kino and cooed at him. "How **cute**!"

Kagome was eating her oden and feeling much better. As she watched them she remembered how her mother had reacted.

The woman had held a distant look on her face and she looked sad. Until her mother crushed her into a suffocating hug and nearly squealed, 'Oh I knew it! I just knew it!'

Kagome coughed and looked at her mother's face as the woman held her a ways away for a time and studied the young Spirit/miko. 'Knew what?'

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, 'InuYasha of course!'

Kagome blanched. 'Mother! This isn't because of him!' she was blushing madly.

'Then why?'

It was then she held up Kino. Oh the flowers and fluff and the suffocating cuteness of hugging and kissing the poor mini-wolf Spirit.

Kagome sighed and looked to the door as her brother and her Grandpa came inside.

The old priest took off his coat and shook off all of the clinging snowflakes. "In my day Sota, their were strange occurrences everyday. For example---

He had finally seen Kagome, and so he finished his sentence with…"DEMON!!!"

Days later, a snow-covered figure leaped out of the well, and rushed to the exit of the wellhouse. He shut the door and leaped around until he came to Kagome's window. He opened it, and jumped in before too much snow-filled air cold follow.

InuYasha didn't have the chance to shake off all of the white stuff covering his face, clothes, and hair. Kagome had opened the door, holding a book of some kind, wearing baggy sweats and a black camisole;, though the shirt allowed a midriff and showed her shoulders, arms and just above her chest; which InuYasha found very appealing.

She was muttering something and she had a pen to her mouth. Her hair was up, in a messy ponytail, at the top of her head and it gave him a perfect view of her neck; also a turn-on.

"So, if I bring that and that, I'll be fine for a few weeks. But then we'll have to come back for some more---

She looked up, and not thinking to use her nose, didn't recognize The snow-covered InuYasha. "AHHHH!!!" In a flash, she held her blue Spirit-sword in her hand and was ready to slice him in two. "Who the hell are you?"

The hanyou smiled at her and shook himself off, throwing the water and snow everywhere. When he stood up straight again, he gave her a smile, which she melted for instantly.

She gave one of her own and shrieked. "You're here!" She literally tackled him and they landed on the bed. "Hey! I was wondering where you were!"

InuYasha couldn't help but be drawn into her excitement and laughed right along with her. "Yeah. I was gonna give you your space. Ya know?" He put his hands behind his head, giving him a laid back, relaxed look.

Kagome had stopped laughing and set her chin on her hands, on his chest. "Why? I never told you too."

He shrugged and became quiet. He was blocking.

"What happened?"

InuYasha turned to her at her sudden question. "Huh? Something happened?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. She shrugged and hugged his waist. He was going to ask her about it, but she beat him. "I missed you, InuYasha."

He smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah. Me too." She picked up her head and scooted up so she could kiss him. He kissed her back, missing the feel the feel of her soft lips on his. She pulled away reluctantly, and received a groan from the hanyou. "I don't think I've ever been this happy." she said.

InuYasha grinned and said, "Yeah? Well I bet I could---

The door was opened suddenly and Kino came in. "WHOA!!!" he shrieked.

"HEY!" InuYasha shouted, and lifted Kagome off and, gently, to the side. Kino was dieing with laughter and he slammed the door shut. The Hanyou growled and began to follow him, but not before turning to kiss Kagome.

"Missed you." he said, and ran out, cursing the Spirit. Mrs. Higurashi was nearly plowed down, but she was just missed.

"Glad to see him again." she said, as she set down some clothes. "Everything is ready for you to go Kagome."

The girl smiled and said, "I hope I can survive for two weeks. And thanks again for dismissing me from school." She watched her mother go to the door and then wink at her.

"Have fun, honey." She left and Kagome heard a crash and a shouts from outside in the sow.

"Yeah." She said dreamily. "That'll be the day." Another crash was heard.

Silv: WHOO!!!  
Everyone: Eghh…

Silv: You guys! Where's the negativity?

Kino: You're a psychotic Biznitch.

Silv: Thank you!

Taiyo: And where were **we** during this chapter?

Kino: Not in it, apparently. (laughs)

Taiyo: Oh, Kino?

Kino: What?

Taiyo: Say bye-bye to Goldfish.

Kino:…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: What are Goldfish?

Silv: I'll explain them all! For now, thank you my faithful reviewers and readers! Please answer these questions if you have not already, and here's a brand new one!  
1. Should Kikyo make an appearance?

2. What about Naraku?

3. Should this have a happy ending? Or no?

New one:

Should Sesshomaru make an appearance too? Maybe have a romance between a Spirit?

Silv: Arigato!!! Please review!


	9. Fateful Meeting

Silv: So _everyone_ who has reviewed about Sesshomaru appearing, think Sesshy should make an appearance!

InuYasha: What!!! No way!

Silv: Yay! I used to hate him with a passion (Sesshy Lover's United start growling), but now I see that he is HOTT STUFF!!! WHOO!!!

Sesshy Lover's United: WHOO!!! Welcome sister!

Kino: (says to Inu) Will the randomness of this living hell _ever_end?

InuYasha: (watching everyone cheer Silv on as she chugs a jar of pickles) Apparently not.

Silv: (gulps down last pickle) Whoop! I LOVE pickles!!!

Everyone: WHOOP!!!

Kino: Shut UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silv: Fun-sucker. Well, I still haven't got any answers for if he should "meet" a certain "female" character 'cept one, but I can't wait another chapter!…AKA the certain female character is not Kagome, Taiyo, Sango, or Kirara.

Miroku: So Kaede then?

Everyone: 0.0 …EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

Kino: Better not be Kikyo.

Everyone: TRIPLE EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: I think he'd rather take Kaede.

Silv: I would **never** be so cruel as to force someone to pair with Kikyo. Especially my Sesshy!!!!! (Concentrates and Sesshomaru appears, very confused) EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! MY FLUFFY-SESSHY!!!!!!!!! (leaps at him)

Sesshomaru: Back off.

Silv: (doesn't hear and grabs his "tail" or…whatever it is…and proceeds to hop around him with it) I got your t-a-i-l, ha ha ha ha ha!!! So, anyway…(wraps tail around neck like a boa)

That leaves Arashi! Anyway read this note before you go on. It's **IMPORTANT!!!!**

****

Note!!!** Arashi no longer looks like she's in her late twenties. She looks at the most twenty-one, around there… Just ta let you know!!!!!**

Kagome, InuYasha, and Kino finally left for the well just before the sun set. The girl walked between the two males, as they were still seething at each other, so she tried to lighten the mood.

"So, are you guys excited?" No answer.

Kagome frowned and tried again. "Ya know? We're going to find the Jewel Shards again, InuYasha. And this time were have three new members. Gonna be fun, ne, Kino?"

Still no answer.

So she gave up, as they made it to the wellhouse. Kino opened the door and waited for Kagome to pass, then cut off InuYasha as he tried to follow her. "Hey!!!" the Hanyou shrieked.

Kagome turned to give him a tired look, and he stopped, but still grumbled about it under his breath.

"Lets just try and make this as easy as possible? If anyone for my sake?"

At least that time they grunted. She took it as a "yes" and smiled. She leaped at InuYasha and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you for trying!" she kissed his cheek and let go. "Kino, try and be helpful?"

"Yeah, whatever." came the dull reply.

Kagome scowled and put a hand on each of their backs. "Huh?" the said in unison.

She pushed Kino into the well, and turned to InuYasha. He backed up to the wood and she wrapped her arms around his neck, playfully. "And, if you are good," she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he was suddenly grinning. "I might just give you a special reward."

InuYasha didn't mind when he let out a purr. "And what would that be?"

Kagome smirked and pushed him into the well, and hopped in after. She traveled through the blue world and ended up at the bottom of the well in Feudal Japan. An angry hanyou glared at her.

"What's ya do _that_ for?!" he roared.

Kagome stood, and brushed off her pants. "It's a secret." She winked and linked her hand with his. "Where'

Where's Kino?"

"Went on ahead. Said he wanted to see if Nami and Taiyo are doin' but really he's worried about Taiyo."

The Spirit/miko smiled, and said, suddenly, "Let's jump!"

InuYasha sighed, defeated, and picked her up bridal style and leaped into the air. "I still like carrying you ya know?" Kagome smiled and snuggled into his warm chest. She let out a breath and it formed a mist.

"I _did_ miss you. Kino's good company and all, but he isn't you. No one will ever be you." she said. So, she rested as InuYasha raced through the trees and snow; a soft smile on his face.

__

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Where did Kilik go to? He was supposed to meet me here. I hope nothing has happened to him…It would be my fault if it did.

Maybe he just went to find Mei? After all, they are lovers, and it wouldn't be unlike Kilik to met her over my command…

I won't be able to stay here for long…Naraku will sense my being in this place…this place of power and the souls of us Spirits…Where are you Kilik? Mei?

Arashi sighed and turned to look at the fish in the water. She smiled softly; she loved to watch their slow, graceful movements…they made her forget her lonely life for a while.

From the fish, her gaze turned to her face. The bloody slash on her face still hadn't healed itself. She frowned; there was probably poison in it, but it would heal in time.

__

Arashi-sama!…Arashi!…

Arashi heard the voice in her head and knew it instantly.

__

Mei…I can hear you, Mei. Clam down, and tell me what's happening, Mei, my dear

Arashi used the young she-spirit's name over and over again to calm the panicking girl. It had always worked, and she knew it; for good reason, as Arashi, herself, had raised the young Mei.

_Arashi-sama I couldn't contact you, it's Kilik!_

Herheart seemed to stop beating…__

Mei…what happened to Kilik, Mei?

Naraku showed up, Arashi-sama…Kilik…he…A sob was heard. _I'm hiding right now, but- but Kilik, Naraku saw him and… _Another sob.

Arashi immediately began the shift into her Spirit-Wolf form. _Where are you, Mei?_

At the Pass, Arashi-sama…Please, don't come, its too danger---

I'll be there soon, Mei…Hold on and keep out of Naraku's sight as long as possible…

I love you, okasan-Arashi…Please hurry…

The link was broken by the two Spirits, and Arashi's blue winds surrounded her, mixed with the snow. She appeared through the mists with her short, white fur and curved horns atop her head. She had a long, thin tail, and on the tip, it was a puff of silky-soft light blue. The dark blue tattoos on her wolf-face stood out against her white fur.

Arashi turned and ran trough the forest. When she gotten to the Pass, the snow had begun to fall. _Mei…where are y---_

"ARASHI-SAMA!" The desperate cry rang through the trees and assaulted the Saisho's ears.__

Mei?! Where are you?!!

I-I'm to your ri-right…b-but I won't be here w-when you…

Arashi felt a sharp pain in her heart.__

Arashi-sama! He killed Mei! Get away, he's insa---

Kilik! She knew that voice anywhere. She stood back up, and ignored the throbbing pain in both her heart, and head. _Kilik?!! Where are---Arashi was hit with an even more powerful force; she fell into the snow. "Mei…Kilik…I failed you both…For-forgive me…" she whimpered, before another wave of pain shot through her._

Arashi became paralyzed there, in the snow. Soon the steady fall of the white turned into a blasting wind of cold. Her body was soon covered in the stuff and she looked like a big pile of it. She fell into her own oblivion, worried about her Spirits.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look at what Rin found! A _big_ ball of snow!"

The amazingly loud voice of a child brought Arashi back to consciousness. The child must have climbed onto her, because she felt a small weight on the side of her not embedded into the soft, yet freezing snow.

The child began to play, and scooted down to the Saisho's head. Arashi hadn't transformed back to her "human" form, so when the little girl pushed the snow back, she saw the white horns protruding from the stuff.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin immediately backed away and the Demon lord stepped closer.

"Rin. Take cover." he said, emotionlessly.

"Right, Milord." she said, and ran behind a tree, as the Demon readied his poison claws.

Arashi felt her sixth sense come to life, and it told her to get up. She leaped up, and in a flurry of snow, moved away from her attacker.

A flicker of surprise was the only change of emotion that came from the Demon lord. "Who are you beast? Come to kill this Sesshomaru?"

Arashi was thoroughly surprised, and she didn't try to hide it. _InuYasha's elder brother?_

Oh yes, she saw the resemblance.

Before she could answer she heard the girl-child screech, "DOGGIE!!"

Silv: MUUWWAAHHHAHAHA!!!!

Kino: Shut it!

Silv: It was long this time.

Everyone: We know dammit.

Silv: Oh, well, tell me if you like it! Are you curios about a Arashi/Sesshomaru romance?

Taiyo/Kagome/Sango: (all sigh dreamily) Yes…how romantic!

Miroku: How about a side of Sango/Miroku, lady Silv?

Sango: No! Don't you dare…

Silv: Why yes. But it won't become a feature.

Miroku: YAY!!!

Sango/Miroku Lovers Anonymous: YAY!!!

Sango: '.'…I have decided…

Everyone: Decided what?

Sango…Its time to commit suicide…

Silv: (snatches razor from Sango) Hold her Kirara! Good girl…Anyway, please review everyone!

Kino: They're coming to take you away, ha ha!!!

Silv: EEEE!!!!! YOU'RE MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Why them?

Silv: Need…reviews…or…(cough) Kino will call my friends in their clean white coats! AHHHH!!!!  
Kino: Aw…dreams can come true.

Taiyo: So, will Arashi and Sesshomaru…get "together"?

InuYasha: What's that mean?

Miroku: Ah, so naïve. I will be glad to tell you---

Everyone: NO WAY!

Miroku: (sighs) My life is pain…

Sango: Ya want it to become pain? I'll help.

Miroku: (brightens) You would!

Everyone: Hentai!  
Silv: W-e-l-l…I can't exactly tell you Taiyo. There are _ears_ in this room.

Miroku/Inu/Kino: Ears?

Silv/Taiyo/Kagome/Sango: Yep. (huddle in a corner, whispering. The boys get Kino and Inu to eavesdrop)

Kagome: Really? You can do that?

Silv: Sure. But I don't think I can do that right now.

Sango: Hmm. That sounds really nice. Tell them to get ready right now, I'm hungry.

Taiyo: But what if they don't want to do it?

Boys: (gulp)

Sango: Force 'em.

Kagome: Not to hard to do for InuYasha.

InuYasha: (face heats up, but he is grinning)

Sango: Yeah? Well you got it easy.

Silv: So do you. That hentai will do anything for you. Especially this.

Boys: (all grinning like idiots)

Silv: So, are you ready?

Girls: Yep! (turn to the guys, in sexy stance)

Boys: (take deep breaths)

Girls: Ohh b-o-y-s? Get us some pizza, okay?

Boys: (sweatdrop and fall over)

Sango: What's up with them?

Kagome: Guess their not hungry.

Silv: Oh well. I'll try. (concentrates…Kikyo appears)

Kikyo: I'M BACK!!!!! (_ZAP!!!)_ or not… (disappears in a puff of ash)

Girls: Try again.

Silv: (Try's again…Pizza appears)

Everyone: WHOOP!!!!! BOOYAH!!!

Readers: Random. Too random…

Kino: (head pops up) Hence…(then passes out again)

Readers: We rest our case…

"DOGGIE!!!" Rin rushed up to Arashi, in her spirit form, and leaps at the spirits neck. The child succeeded with her inhuman pounce, and proceeded in nearly choking the Saisho.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at sight. The mythical beast before him didn't seem to mind the overly-excited Rin hugging it, but he minded. That thing didn't look dangerous, but he had learned, the hard way, that things were not always as they seemed.

"Rin. Stop acting so foolish." he said softly, but strictly. The girl turned to him, and gave him a pout.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama? Can Rin keep the puppy?"

"Rin." he repeated, this time with authority. The girl sighed, and let go. She slowly backed away from Arashi.

"Bye bye, puppy." she said, pathetically. Arashi was about to back away herself, but something stopped her. She felt a tugging that usually came from dormant Miko-energy. She used her _sight_ and saw that the girl had miko power spinning around; dormant, but she was still able to see it.

The Spirit smiled, and said to the child, "Your name is Rin?"

Sesshomaru, if he was an expressional character, would have gasped. It spoke! That thing spoke, and by the sound of it's voice it was female.

Rin smiled and shouted, "You talk! Wow! Master Jaken, did you hear?" the girl turned to a toad-like demon, who held a strange staff; a staff that the she-Spirit had seen once before.

_Yes, _thought Arashi, _This is definitely Sesshomaru, InuYasha's step-brother. What does fate have in store for us today?_

Sesshomaru walked, boldly, up to Arashi. She was nearly as tall as he in her Spirit-wolf guise, but she knew she wouldn't even reach his shoulders in her usual form. The demon lord looked her square in the eye, and as her own violet eyes pierced his she saw his protected emotions behind a mask; one which she wouldn't be able to break…at least not yet.

"What are you?" he asked her. Arashi wondered if she should tell him. In the end, her curiosity of his reaction won.

"I am Saisho Arashi, a Spirit Guardian. You are InuYasha's brother, are you not?" There it was; she saw a flicker of both unknowing, and surprise in his golden irises.

Jaken came running up to stand beside his master. "Who are _you_, to question Lord Sesshomaru?"

Arashi turned to him and growled, "Who are _you_, to question _me_!?" The little cretin ran behind Sesshomaru and quivered. The she-Spirit exhaled through her cold nose, and said, "Baka."

Rin choose that moment to run up to them. "Arashi-san? Why are you here? Are you here to play?!"

The she-Spirit smiled at her. "No. I am here to find my Hogoshas, Mei and Kilik. They are lost." She became stone again and suddenly turned away. "Sayonara, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru." She turned and bolted into the trees, leaving the demon lord and his companions to themselves.

Arashi raced though the trees, with her goal in mind. _I can't pick up an aura from them!_ She suddenly halted and turned to her right. _No…_

In the middle of a snow-covered clearing, lay her two missing Hogoshas. They lay in the cold, white blanket, and were wrapped in each other's embrace. Arashi transformed back into her humanoid form, and ran to them. "Mei! Kilik! Are you…"

She trailed off, as she saw the blood covering them. She felt for their energy, then their heart beats. _One beat…Just one beat…_ she thought hopelessly. After waiting for a full minute she gave up. _Nothing…_

Arashi let out a sob, and sat in the freezing snow. She held her knees to her chest, and cried silently into them. _Mei was going to have a baby, and by a mate! That is rare enough…but they were so in love…he worshipped her, and she him…Why did this happen? Why them?_

Suddenly she looked up, with flames in her now dark purple irises. _Naraku will pay for this…Pay with his life. I regret not doing anything before, and I am ashamed of myself…waiting for a death to change my mind…But no more…She stood and looked into the sky. Even then, she felt Kilik and Mei's unique powers leaving her; to be used again by another Spirit Guardian to be born._

The pale moon's light was trickling onto her hair and face, as Sesshomaru walked into the clearing. The sight stopped him. It _forced _him to stop. He was washed with strange emotions as he saw the fire dancing in the she-Spirit's eyes. He struggled to look away and down at the two dead Spirits in the snow.

"Sesshomaru." he heard softly. The demon looked up to see Arashi gazing at him softly. The fire was gone, and her eyes were their mysterious violet again. "I am taking Rin with me to my estate. Although you may come with, as well as your annoying servant, you have no choice."

The demon lord felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. She _commanded_ him that she would be taking Rin with her, and he was _not_ to fight her. He felt the power she was allowing flow off, to show him that she meant business, even though she would never match _his_ power.

But why not? And so he, uncharacteristically, agreed.

InuYasha: Hey! Where were we!?

Kino: Hell yeah! I agree!

Silv: (Slinking away) Uh, no more fishes and ramen if you aren't gonna be nice…eh?

Wrong thing to say…

Kino/Inu: (go psycho, and start the chase…Silv runs for her life, again)

Taiyo: Poor girl.

Miroku: Well, I must agree. I would've liked to have a 'moment' with Lady Sango.

_BAM!!!_

Sango: HENTAI!!!!!!

(Silv's screams are heard in the background) Please review!!! EEEEEEE!!!


	11. tell me now!

Silv: Crap. I feel crappy…Crap.

Kino: Crappy? As in not feely great, kinda crappy?

Silv: (glares at him, Kino scoots away) Yeah. Crappy crap crappers.

Kino: (to Taiyo) I can tell this is gonna be a dead chapter. Ya know, like the ones the authors put out when they have writer's block, or want to put out an update so their reader's don't riot?

InuYasha: Why do we have to get stuck here during your mid-life crisis?

Kagome: InuYasha! Don't be so heartless. Sorry for that Silv, I _understand_. (sends a glare at InuYasha)

InuYasha: Feh. As long as you don't send us head first into a detailed description of it, I'm fine.

Kagome: _SIT!_

_Slam!!!_

Silv: (Laughs at the crater in her floor) HAHAHA!!!! That made me happy!

InuYasha: (from the crater) Great-for-you…

Silv: I feel like writing again!!!!! For now…

Everyone: Hey! Don't get down again!

Silv: (perks up, flowers appear behind, and speaks in a high, sugar-sweet voice) You care?

Everyone: On second thought, we would rather die in the Fic due to your depression.

Silv: (doesn't hear) That makes me even happier!!! On with Chapter 11! Wow! I can't believe it got this far!!!

Everyone: Yippee…

Ch. 11

Kagome lay, extremely bored, on the wolf-form back. She tried, unsuccessfully, to entertain herself by watching her breaths turn to mist and disappear. That didn't last long. She then switched to flicking Kino's ears, which twitched in annoyance she did so.

After a few minutes, the Spirit realized she didn't intend on stopping anytime soon. "Ahem." He cleared out his throat, but Kagome continued. _Flick_

"Excuse me, _lady_?" he said. The miko, apparently, didn't catch the annoyance.

"Hmm?" was all she said. _Flick_

"Could you stop."_"Stop what?" __Flick"Flicking my ears. I have to use them, because Taiyo is busy with helping Nami with Shippou." __Flick_

"What about InuYasha and Kirara? They can hear just as well."

"Then stop because I asked." …_Flick_

Kino growled and, looked up at InuYasha. "Hey, Half-breed!" The hanyou turned around to glare at Kino. That caused Kagome to wonder. He, that is InuYasha, only glared?! He didn't try to beat the Spirit into a bloody pulp for calling him a half-breed?!

"What, Spirit-Baka?" the hanyou yelled back.

"Get over here and control your woman!" That caused Kagome and InuYasha to blush. "She won't stop flicking my ears!"

The hanyou just shrugged and said, "You actually expect her to listen to me?" He grinned at Kagome and she blushed and smiled back.

Kino noticed and said, "Csh, get a room."

Kagome looked down at him, and flicked his ear again. "Excuse me? You've been watching _way_ too much TV."

Kino 'csh'ed' again, and shrugged. "Lets get going. I wanna get to get there." They began moving again, and after a while, InuYasha allowed himself to drift back to where the others were.

"So?" he said.

Kino and Kagome looked at him. "What?"

"When are you gonna tell us where we're going?"

"I can't. Only Nami, Taiyo, and I can know right now."

Kagome thought about it, and hopped off Kino's back, into the snow. She grabbed InuYasha's arm for balance, and walked over to Taiyo, who was carrying Nami and Shippou.

"Taiyo?" Kagome said, as she stumbled over a patch of ice.

The blue wolf turned her gaze to the Kaisha. "Yes?"

"Kino won't spill."

"Spill?" Nami asked.

"Tell something, Nami." Taiyo said quickly. "What won't he tell?"

"Tell us where we are going." Kagome said, as she stepped over a plant that was sticking out of the snow.

Meanwhile, Taiyo silently spoke to Nami.

__

Should we tell her?

Your mother said not to. This is very important, Taiyo.

Yes, but Kagome has the right. After all, this has to do with Kikyo, too. And the others as well, due to Naraku starting this. And InuYasha should also know, because Sesshomaru is mixed in this now. Taiyo, said this very quickly.

Nami thought about it, for a time, then finally said, "Everyone, stop." InuYasha, Kino, Kagome, and Kirara halted.

"What is it, lady Nami?" Miroku asked.

"We'll tell you where we are going: we've been summoned to investigate an issue, involving two of our Spirits, Mei and Kilik. Sango, you have met Mei once, when she brought some food to my ie?"

The Taijiya nodded, and the she-Spirit continued. "Well, Naraku killed them, on the night Arash-sama took them to make sure the surrounding lands were safe. We are heading over to investigate. We may find something there, as Arashi-sama sensed something powerful."

"Why didn't she investigate it herself?" InuYasha asked, hotly. "And why the _hell _did we have to tag along?!"

Nami glared at the hanyou and said, "_Language_, InuYasha. Anyway, Arashi-sama became very sick, and she was forced to flee the scene. She met someone, whom you know, and she has brought them to the Temple."

"So why do we have to go?" InuYasha repeated.

At this, Nami smiled. "Well, I _did_ say you knew this person, and they probably will not be pleased when they see you. However, I cannot tell you, for I do not know." _Liar, Liar…_

Kagome noticed the hanyou's expression, and quickly tried to persuade him to side with herself and the others. "Well, what could it hurt, InuYasha? After all, we haven't caught the trail of a jewel shard since we started."

At this, InuYasha feh'd. "There's no wonder why we haven't found any shards; Spirit's are bad luck, I say."

Taiyo rolled her eyes at this. "InuYasha, listen to Kagome. She's right about this, you know."

The hanyou sniffed sharply and said, "Fine we'll vote. Whoever wants to keep looking' for shards, say 'aye'."

"…….."

InuYasha growled under his breath and looked at Kagome, who was smiling; it clearly said, 'Cheer up. At least we're all together, ne?'

"Feh." They all took it as a 'yes' and began to speak among themselves, as they began moving again.

Kagome ran up to InuYasha who was trudging far ahead of everyone. "Hey! Slow down!" He only slowed a little, but still kept up an extreme pace. "Hey, I can't keep up with you when you're like this. What's wrong?"

InuYasha feh'd, and continued silently. Kagome wasn't liking his attitude one bit. "Hey! I asked you a question." Silence, so she had to do something. In a quick, deft motion she had one of his ears in her hand and she pulled on it a bit.

"OW! Let go, wench!"

"What was that?"

"Kagome!" She released his ear and he gave her a dangerous glare. "Why do you care?!"

The miko, was hurt by the non-purposely spoken barb, but she didn't let it show. "Well ever since I became part Spirit you've been getting even more angry with me!"

"It's not you."

"Yeah? Well it sure doesn't seem like it when you let all that anger out on me!" Kagome shouted, impatiently.

"I don't mean to, and you know it!" he yelled back.

"You're doing it right now!"

"Am not! I-I mean…RAH!!! Woman, stop getting me mad at you!"

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Now!"

"Fine! I'm jealous of Kino!" InuYasha blurted out.

"Huh?" Kagome was at a loss for words for a moment. "You're jealous?"

The hanyou was red as a cherry, and he turned away. "I just don't like it when you two hug each other, and you both have your own jokes, and you seem really comfortable with him. You're close to him, Kagome. Closer than you were with me in the span of a week."

Kagome felt horrible, as she heard him voice his feelings. He looked so sad… "Well," she said softly, "you know, I can't always be with you every moment of every day. It would be nice, but we both have things to do. We can't just abandon everyone else, you know."

InuYasha nodded. "I guess you're right." Kagome hugged him softly and he wrapped his own arms around her.

"I missed this. We haven't been close like this for a week." she said into his chest.

The hanyou smiled softly, and turned her so they could walk side-by-side, he with his arm around her shoulders.

"So, when we get to the Temple, which I know is where we will be heading, do you want to spend some time together? Just us?" He asked this quietly, so unsure.

Kagome smiled and said, "Yes. I'm looking forward to having you as a pillow again."

Arashi walked through the snow, leading Sesshomaru, the toad demon, and the dragon, Ah Un. Rin was holding onto the she-Spirit's hand, chattering away.

"And I learned, when I was five, not to eat yellow snow. But when master Jaken tripped and fell into that kind of snow---

"You tripped me, you brazen child!"

---and he accidentally ate some of it." Rin said this, with a disgusted look, then laughed. "Master Jaken was choking for a long time!"

Arashi smiled at the child's crude sense of humor. She was sure the child was cold in the thin koto, which covered her yukata.

Earlier, the Saisho had sent word of Kilik and Mei's death to Kino, Nami, and Taiyo. They were to investigate the site for any dangerous debris of Naraku's attack, then were to meet her back at the Temple.

Arashi knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be pleased that his brother would be there to see him, but he would have to live with it or be restrained; she knew there would be no choice for InuYasha, but she hoped the elder of the two brothers would be more mature about it.

"Arashi."

She turned her head to look behind, at the Demon lord, himself. "Yes, lord Sesshomaru?"

"Why do you wish to bring Rin with you? Is this necessary?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." was all she said. The nerve of that woman…

Arashi turned to Rin and pulled lightly on the little girl's arm. "Come, I shall carry you. I want us to make it to my home before the sun sets. Then you may eat some supper that my cook has made for you."

Rin's eyes sparkled. "She knows I'm coming!?"

Arashi smiled. "Mm." She picked up the girl and set her on her hip, then turned to Sesshomaru. "We are close enough that I may teleport there. With all of us."

She lifted her free arm, and closed her eyes as the snow around them blew away. The next thing they knew, they were standing before a large biru, made of redwood. It was covered with snow, and the sight made Rin gasp.

Immediately several she-Spirits opened the double doors, and rushed out. "Milady!" they cried.

They took Rin from Arashi and threw a blanket around the little girl. "Milady, the food has been prepared." said one.

"Thank you, Eri. Send Koroku-sama to the table; I will meet him there." The she-Spirits rushed off, carrying Rin and leading the two-headed dragon to the stables.

Sesshomaru said to Jaken, "Follow Rin, and make sure she is safe."

"B-but milord?"

"_Go_." The toad knew that tone, so he rushed off in a fright, after the little girl and the she-Spirits.

Arashi turned to Sesshomaru and led him into her home. "By the way, we are Spirit Guardians. You have nothing to fear, lord." she sent him a good-natured smirk over her shoulder and slid open the shoji doors to her dining room.

Silv: Depressed mood's back. I will wallow in self-pity, now. (floats away, followed by dark, gloomy stuff, storm clouds, rain, black stuff, etc.)

Kino: Well, at least all of us were in it this time.

Kikyo: Except---_POOF_!!!

Sango: (putting away her hirikotsou) And Miroku didn't--- _SLAP!!! _HENTAI!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! OR ELSE I CAN'T KEEP WRITING!!!**

Kino: DON'T REVIEW!!!!! DON'T--- (Choking is heard)


End file.
